Garnet Moon
by Lilbear831
Summary: Maria-Grace and her family spent summers in Forks until she was 14. After that, she lost contact with her best friend, Jared. 3 years later, she's heartbroken, and goes to visit again. Can she fall in love after being depressed and heartbroken? JaredxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the prologue to my newest story, Garnet Moon. I'll be posting this along with Waste****d Time, but the posts may be a week or so in between. So… Enjoy:)**

Prologue:

Things were about to change, and we all knew it. My Aunt Nikki and my little sister (half sister and cousin _really_) were moving out. We'd been living together since I was born. For the past seventeen years, it's been Aunt Nikki, My Mom, Haley, my little half sister Jaime, my step-dad Hunter, and I. My uncle Carter, my cousin Bryanna, and my half brother/cousin Trevor left when I was thirteen. My story is confusing, but it makes Me, Me. Maria-Grace Hall.

When my mom and her twin sister Nikki, also my aunt, were 17, they got in this huge fight. It was bad. They weren't talking to each other at all. Right before the fight, however, my mom stopped talking to her boyfriend, Michael, for some unknown reason.

Michael and Aunt Nikki had always been friends, even before my mom started dating him. Anyway, my mom and Michael started talking again when she and Aunt Nikki were still not talking, so my aunt had no idea. Michael called my aunt to come hang out with him. To watch movies and junk. Aunt Nikki didn't know that my mom was back with Michael, but Nikki would never purposefully hurt my mom. Even if they were fighting. All of a sudden, during the movie, Michael kissed Nikki, and then forced her into the same thing that happened three weeks ago with my mom; Sex.

Nine months later, I was born, and then came Haley and Trevor. My mom and aunt were in North Carolina with their cousin when we were born. My mom met Hunter, Nikki met Carter, and everyone got engaged. My mom had Jaime, and Nikki had Bryanna.

Seventeen years later, we were about to be separated for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 1 one Garnet Moon. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1:

Haley waved one last time before the car disappeared around the corner. "Jaime, Maria, go get ready for school." My mom told us.

It was six a.m. on Monday, May 24th. School got out June 3rd, and then I was flying out to Forks for two weeks. That's where Aunt Nikki and Haley are moving to. Our old summer house, which has been vacant for three years. It was 15 miles away from La Push, the Indian reservation, where we made friends with a few of the guys there.

I turned and went back inside to get ready. My house has three stories to it. Now that Aunt Nikki and Haley were gone, Jaime and I had the whole second story to ourselves. Our parents have the third story.

Jaime was already in the third story master bathroom, so I took the second story bathroom. After I took a shower, and dried off, I got dressed. On a quick note; I'm a Goth-like kid in every way.

My natural jet black hair has red streaks which make my blue eyes (the only thing I inherited from Michael) pop. I've got three earrings in each ear and a stud in my nose. I inherited my mom's curves and bust, so almost anything I wear hugs my body. Even my personality is right. I keep everything bottled up. I _never_ cry, and I never really say what's wrong when I'm down.

Jaime, on the other hand, is nothing like me or our mom. She's just like Hunter. Her hair is auburn, her eyes are emerald green, she's about two inches taller than me, and she's got no curves and is flat-chested. She always makes sure we know how she's feeling at the moment.

Before going downstairs, I checked myself in the mirror. My black leather jacket from my best friend (and boyfriend) Chris, looked good over the white t-shirt and red and black suspenders. The black skinny jeans and red converse tied the entire look together. "C'mon Jaime, I'm leaving!" I shouted as I passed her room. She, of course, was busy doing her make up.

"Can you wait, like, two minutes?" She asked in that perky tone she _knew_ I hated. Why can't her make-up be simple like mine? Eye-liner and mascara.

"Nope, I'm leaving. You can take the bus." Being a junior, almost a senior, has its perks. I can drive to school.

"Gosh MG, you're so impatient!" Jaime said, finally by my side with her back pack in hand.

"And you're a pain in the neck. Now that we've pointed out the obvious, get in the car." I rolled my eyes and continued down the stairs.

"Bye guys." Hunter said as we walked out the door to my black Lexus.

Once we were in the car, Jaime spoke again. "_Please_ don't drive like an idiot." She pleaded.

"I won't… Not on the free way anyway." I said and shot her a look. Before she could say anything, I floored it out of the driveway.

For Jaime's sake, I eased up on the gas on the freeway. "God damn it, Maria! Do you _have_ to drive like that?" She screamed at me.

"Only when you say I shouldn't. You should know me by now." I said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder how you even got your license." She rolled her eyes, then muttered, "Probably slept with the instructor for it."

"Hey. _Un_like you, I'm not a whore." I retorted looking at her outfit. An extra low cut V-neck shirt, trying to show what little cleavage the girl had. She had an _extra_ tight pair of skinny jeans on. And _un_like her, I had my virginity.

"I am _not_ a whore." She growled.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I used the wrong term. I believe the right one is _slut_." I argued. "To be a whore, you have to have a few guys sleep with you."

"You know what? _Shut the hell up!_" She screamed.

People were staring. She hadn't noticed we were in the school parking lot, or the fact I had opened my door. "Maybe next time, don't yell so loud." I whispered as she turned bright red.

She glared at me a few more seconds, and then she finally got out of my car, and walked into the school. My best friend since sixth grade, Bianca, was waiting by her car for me. "Hey, Girly." She greeted me.

"Hey." We started walking towards the building. "Seen Chris this morning?" I asked, looking around the lot for his car.

"No." She answered quickly.

"He's probably already in first period." I said after I spotted his truck. Bianca, Chris and I have all been best friends since sixth grade. Chris and I started dating at the beginning of this school year.

The walk to first period was awkwardly silent. Like she was hiding something from me. "Is something wrong?" I asked before opening the door to the class room.

She shook her head and rushed to her table. Chris was sitting with her today. "Hey MG. I just wanted to change things up." He said to me.

I nodded and sat through Biology alone. And English 11, and Chemistry. We all shared three out of six classes, and they sat together for all of them. I was by myself in Advanced Math, US History and Spanish anyway.

All of my classes were winding down and preparing for finals. I was exempt from my Biology and Advanced Math exams because of my A's in them. My life was pretty good.

The only downer was the way Bianca and Chris were acting. Both of them avoided me all day. Right before I pulled out of the parking lot at the end of the day, Chris knocked on my car's window. "Hey Chris."

"I've been thinking… I don't think you're right for me. We were better as friends, and I don't think we should've tried to be anything more than that."

My heart stopped, my world collapsed, and my stomach twisted into knots. "You're d-dumping me?"

"I hope we can stay friends." He turned his back to me, and walked away.

I don't know how long I sat in my car crying, but when I left and went home it was dark out.

When I walked in the door, my mom was all over me. "Where've you been? And why didn't you answer your phone?"

I just walked past her without a word. I locked myself in my room for the rest of the night. I didn't come out for anything. When it came around to going to bed, I couldn't fall asleep. _I never ended up falling asleep_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I just notice****d I haven't done disclaimers on this story. Well, if I were Stephanie Meyer, I wouldn't be writing FAN Fiction. So we all know it's not mine.**

Chapter 2:

I skipped school on Tuesday. I didn't get _any_ sleep, and I couldn't face Bianca or Chris. I just wanted it to be summer vacation already so I could get out of this hell hole of a place.

The next two weeks dragged by, but it was finally Thursday, June 3rd. I had four exams this week, but I didn't study for any of them. I hadn't had a decent night's sleep, and I was noticeably losing weight. I guess you could say I fell into a depression.

My chemistry and English exams were the hardest. The teachers had us sitting in alphabetical order, and Chris came right before me; Bianca right after. It would be no surprise if I failed my exams.

I set my pen down after I finished my last exam. Summer was only forty-five minutes away, and I was stuck here, staring at the back of Chris's blonde head. I had too much time to think. My thoughts immediately went to one of my last dates with Chris.

We went to a party at his brother's apartment. It wasn't exactly a romantic thing, but it was something I liked. He and I were the party couple of the school. The whole night replayed in my head; every hug, every kiss, every _I Love You_. I began to wonder when they stopped having meaning.

A small piece of paper appeared on my desk, breaking my train of thought. It was from Bianca, so I opened it. In Bianca's handwriting it read, "_So are we still on for tonight?"_

What I had managed to repair of my heart, re-shattered right then and there. _Bianca_ was the one Chris dumped me for. My best friends. I knew Bianca liked Chris, but I never suspected her to go sleazing behind my back.

I couldn't take anymore. I picked up my exam, and walked up to the teacher's desk. I dropped my exam on her desk and walked to the door. Before walking out, I turned to Bianca and Chris and flipped the bird. Bianca's mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but I slammed the door shut, cutting her off.

I pretty much ran to my car, tears streaming down my face. Lucky for me, everyone was still taking their exams, so I wouldn't cause much of a scene. With the way I had been crying lately, I stopped wearing make up.

All the times I was busy _not _studying, I _was_ cleaning my room of Chris. The only thing I have left now is the black leather jacket Chris gave me. I couldn't bring myself to box it up or throw it away.

I sat down in my car and wiped my eyes. My Lexus had been my most prized possession for awhile. Now I just used it to escape. I turned it on and quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

My vision was still blurry from the tears when I got onto the free way. What happened next was no surprise. I lost my focus for all of five seconds, and my car swerved to the left. Before I could get my hands back on the wheel, another car hit mine head-on.

I opened my eyes and I was in my room. Not remembering how I got there, I got up off my bed and went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room, each doing something different; my mom was snuggled into Hunter's side, and Jaime was on her laptop. "What time is it?" I asked dazedly.

Mom jumped off the couch and ran over to me. "Are you alright, Maria-Grace?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah…? Except for this _pounding_ headache." I just took notice of the throbbing in my head. "What even happened?"

"You totaled your Lexus." Jaime said, looking over the top of her lap top.

It all came crashing back to me. I hit another car head-on. "Oh yeah…" I could cry again; I had no car!

"You're pretty lucky, Maria. You got out of it with only bruises and scratches." Hunter said, handing me a glass of water and some Tylenol.

I took the pills gladly. "What time is it?" I asked again.

"It's about six-thirty." Jaime said, not even looking up this time.

I left school around 12:45. Was I really out for over six hours? "What happened after the crash?"

"Well, they took you to the hospital and we got there around one-thirty. We took you home, but you were still out from the pain pills they gave you." My mom said.

"What about the guy who hit me? Is he alright?" I honestly didn't care, but I wanted to make sure we weren't being sued.

"He's fine. Just a broken wrist. He's not pressing charges." Hunter said as if he read my mind.

I sighed and went back upstairs to my room. Soon enough, I heard someone following me. "Maria, can we talk?" It was Jaime.

"We are talking, aren't we?" I wasn't in the mood.

"No I mean _really_ talk. After Chris," I actually flinched, "broke up with you, you obviously became depressed."

"Jaime, you're being a pain. I am _not_ depressed." I slammed my bed room door after my horrible lie. I _was_ depressed, and it was obvious. In two weeks I had dropped about ten pounds because I wasn't eating. And I haven't slept well for two weeks.

As I waited for the Tylenol to kick in, I started gathering the things I was bringing to Forks. Thankfully, I was leaving in two days. My flight left at 7 A.M. Saturday morning, and had one layover before I actually got to Port Angeles. It was in Dallas.

Once the pills kicked in, and the throbbing went away, I got my luggage set from my closet. With each flight being over 2 hours long, I definitely needed a carry-on. I packed my iPod, CD player (yes I still own one), my Cd book, and my laptop into the bag. Then I pretty much packed my entire dresser into two more suit cases.

It was 8:45 when I finished packing my clothes. I would pack my cosmetics Friday night. I was exhausted, but I knew sleeping wasn't gonna happen. I haven't slept well in two weeks, and I wasn't expecting one anytime soon.

I got in a cami and soffees, and turned on my TV. I went in my bathroom, brushed my teeth and laid down on my bed.

I must've actually fallen asleep at one point, because I opened my eyes and it was daylight. I yawned, stood up, stretched, and checked my clock. It was only 9:00. Then I remembered I was _officially_ on summer vacation. It didn't feel as good as it should've.

Before I even took a step towards the door, Jaime burst in. "MARIA!" She shouted.

"I'm. Right. Here." I growled.

"Sorry. But look out the window!" She was being _way_ too loud for nine in the morning.

"Okay, okay. Calm down!" I yelled as I trudged to the window. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Chris's silver pick up parked by my driveway. I opened my window when Chris got out of the truck. "What the hell do you want?" I shouted. It took everything I had not to burst into tears.

"I want to apologize!"

"Well I don't accept!" I started to close the window.

"Just hear me out!" I left the window half open. "I'm sorry about everything. You weren't supposed to find out-" I slammed the window shut and ran downstairs.

I bolted out the door, with Jaime close behind me. "Oh, you're only sorry that I found out you were cheating on me? That's _not_ how it works." I had tears streaming down my face. I narrowed my eyes, drew my knee back, and kicked him as hard as I could below the belt. "That's probably not even _half_ of the pain I've been through."

I turned and went back into the house. This time, Jaime didn't follow me. She was still yelling obscenities at Chris. "Jaime! Don't waste your breath… He's not worth it." I knew my words were true, but I still cried over him every night.

It was Friday, and Hunter and Mom were at work. I decided I'd go visit my Aunt Anna and Uncle Brennan. We weren't really related, but Aunt Anna is one of my mom's best friends, and my godmother. "Hey Jaims, I'm gonna get dressed and go see Aunt Anna." I said back in the house.

"She's gonna start charging you, or stop seeing you one day." Aunt Anna's a therapist.

"No she won't." I said as I stepped into the shower. I stood in the warm water, hoping to relax a bit before talking to Aunt Anna. Summers were usually warm here in Virginia, so I was only wearing shorts and a tank. "See ya later Jaime!"

As I walked out the door, I reached for my car keys, and remembered I didn't have a car anymore. I'd have to walk all the way to Anna's. Luckily it was only a fifteen minute walk, and it wasn't too hot out today. I began my walk.

Fifteen minutes later, I was knocking on the door. Aunt Anna opened the door with her seven month old daughter Cassidy on her hip. "Hi, Maria-Grace. What brings you here today?" She asked, motioning for me to come in.

"As my mom probably told you, I'm leaving for Forks tomorrow. But a few things have happened, and I want to get them off my chest. You're the only one I trust, seeing as you're a therapist…"

"Maria, you know I can't be doing this for you. We're family." She raised her eyebrows at me and set Cassidy down.

"This is the last time, I swear." I pleaded.

"Fine. Let's go upstairs to my study. I'll be there as soon as Cass is asleep." She picked the baby back up.

I nodded and made my way upstairs. The study was the room all the way at the end of the hall. I knew the house well. I'd spent countless times here as a child while my mom was working and such.

I sat down on the couch in the study and waited for Anna. She came in and sat on her desk in front of the couch. "So I know the gist of what's going on."

"Jaime called, didn't she?" I folded my arms across my chest. Anna nodded. "She told you I was depressed too, right?"

She nodded again. "Do _you_ think you're depressed?" She inquired.

"I'm not really sure I know the signs of depression." It wasn't _entirely _a lie. I think I know what they are; I just wanted to make sure I was right.

"They vary for different people. But they're usually something like this; not being able to sleep, trouble concentrating, feelings of hopelessness, constant negative thoughts, loss of appetite and weight, and short tempered." She listed, and I checked off (mentally) everything that applied.

"Then… Yes… I think I'm depressed." I admitted sheepishly.

"But it's not that severe. You were able to convince yourself to get out of bed." She chuckled though it wasn't all that funny.

The rest of my "Therapy" session went well. Tears were constantly on my cheeks, and as I said each thing I felt worse. But when I left her house, I felt ten pounds light, and wore a smile. Things were starting to look good. And going away could only make it better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you like it so far! Chapter three is here… Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3:

I woke up Saturday morning at 5:30. For the first time in two weeks, I had a good night's sleep. Everyone came with me to the airport. After a few final "goodbye's", "I'll miss you's", and "Love you's", I went through security and then to my gate.

While I was waiting to board the plane to Dallas, I went into a bookstore in the gate. After I purchased a nice thick novel, it was time to board. I sat down in my seat and immediately pulled my iPod out. The ride to Dallas was easy; no turbulence, and no annoying passengers.

The layover in Dallas was an hour and fifteen minutes. I decided to start reading my novel, but after a few minutes, I wasn't able to focus. For some reason, I had tons of energy, so I just walked around the airport until boarding time.

The flight to Port Angeles wasn't as good as the flight to Dallas. I had this pesky kid kicking the back of my seat, and we hit tons of turbulence. My cd player came in handy when this other kid next to me started screaming. It was about 11:30 when I got to the Port Angeles airport.

I went to baggage claim where I told Haley to meet me. She was late. I got my bags and sat in one of the chairs. Ten minutes later, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of familiar copper brown hair. I walked up behind her. "Haley?" Ugh, my voice sounded so miserable.

She turned around and smiled. "MG! Oh my gosh, I missed you so much! Wow, you look so different!" She hugged me, and took one of my suitcases.

I frowned and asked, "Is it really that noticeable?" She must've noticed all the weight I lost.

She turned her head to the side and asked, "What? What happened?"

"Chris dumped me…" I bit my lip, fighting back dry-sobs.

"What a douche…"

I laughed a pitiful laugh and said, "I know. And yet I'm still wearing the black leather jacket he gave me."

"How about you and I go shopping? Get your mind off things." She offered.

I nodded. "Sure. Retail therapy is always good."

"Then it's settled. We're right here in Port Angeles anyway, so we won't have to go far." We started walking to her silver Lexus. We put my bags in the trunk and began walking around Port Angeles.

"I haven't been here in like, three years." I exclaimed with a smile.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it?" She was smiling too.

"Yeah it does! Hey, is that bookstore still around?" I know I just bought a huge novel, but I'm a reader.

"Yeah, it's around that corner up there. C'mon."

We shopped around for awhile; I was mainly in the artist's section, and found tons of books. After we paid, we left and went to a bunch more shops. When we left the sixth one, I asked, "Where to next?"

"Well my feet are about to fall off, so how about home?" She laughed and went to the car.

On the way home, she kept gushing about this boy from the reservation. She eventually stopped (after my heart ache started), and was silent.

"Maria!" Aunt Nikki ran to hug me as we walked in the door.

"Hey Aunt Nikki! It's so great to see you again."

"It's been too long!"

Sarcastic thought of the day; _it's only been about three weeks. _Aunt Nikki helped us take our shopping bags and my luggage up to Haley's room. "So what're you girls doing tomorrow?" Aunt Nikki asked.

"Probably gonna go to the beach." I said. Three years ago, I was one of the guys in La Push, and I wondered if any of them remembered me.

Aunt Nikki just smiled and left. "I'm really tired… Woah, it's almost midnight already!" Haley exclaimed. We got ready for bed, and I fell asleep while Haley was watching some movie.

Haley was taking me to see the boys I haven't seen in over three years. There were a few new guys too, according to Haley. I threw on my favourite outfit **(A/N: Same outfit in chapter one) **and waited downstairs for Haley. "C'mon Hales! I wanna meet that boy you won't shut up about!"

"Oh hush! I'm right here. Bye Mom! We're going to First Beach. See you later." She pretty much dragged me out the door. "You did something different today… Who are you trying to impress?" She asked once we were in the car.

I had actually put make up on today. I shrugged and said, "Maybe some of the guys got hot over the past few years." Haley was like me when it came to driving, so we were there in less than five minutes.

As soon as we got out of the car, a tan boy wearing nothing but cut off shorts, came walking up smiling at Haley. "Seth!" She ran into the boy's arms.

I raised my eyebrows; she had told me this was one of _the_ hottest guys out there. Sure, he was hot, but I _knew_ there were better guys out there. "_This_ is the hottest guy out there?" I didn't mean to say it out loud, but the way everyone reacted made this _very_ entertaining.

"Maria!" Haley shouted angrily.

"He ain't even got a six pack! And how old is he? _Twelve_?" I was howling with laughter.

What happened next was _beyond _insane. The boy just exploded out of his skin, leaving an enormous, sandy coloured wolf in his place. I turned around and started running for my life. The wolf chased me, snarling and snapping. Another boy, another old friend, came running towards me. I tripped as I tried to remember his name. He jumped over me human, and landed behind me, a giant brown wolf.

The wolves were suddenly a blur of claws and fur. Continuous growls and yelps emitted from the fight. I blinked and there were several more wolves surrounding Haley and I protectively. What the _hell_ was going on in La Push?

**A/N: It's short… I know :(**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Sam Uley, one of my friends who's a few years older than me, appeared by my side. "Are you hurt, Maria-Grace?" He asked.

I was frozen stiff; unable to move or speak. "I… I'm fine." I finally managed to say. A big gray wolf pulled the sandy wolf away from the brown one. The fight ended; just like that.

"I guess since you've seen it, I may as well tell you. We're all werewolves; Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and myself." He sounded completely insane, but I knew it was all true.

The wolves were all gone from the scene of the fight. "Where'd they all go?" I asked nervously. Haley was by my side with her famous "_I'm mad at you" _Look on her face.

"They probably all ran off to change back." Sam suggested. I looked over Sam's shoulder just in time to see the boy who saved me, running over here. I finally remembered which guy he was; it's Jared.

"Maria-Grace!" He shouted when he saw me looking.

"Jared! I haven't seen you in years! Geez you grew!" I threw my arms around his neck. Haley ruined it by yanking me off and dragging me away from the growing group of boys.

"Do you even _know_ how mad I am at you?" She growled.

"No… What did I even do?" I shrugged.

"You insulted Seth like that! He's my _boyfriend_! You would never see me talking to Chris like that!" Gosh, I set off a bomb.

"Sorry." I mumbled, not even looking at her. I wanted to be with the guys; not her.

"Ugh, no you're not." She stormed off to Seth.

I took a few deep breaths and went back to Jared. This time, he was staring at me funny. "Jared?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He shook himself out of it, and all of the boys started chatting. The only people missing were Haley and Seth. "What did you even say to get him that mad?" Paul asked. He was the gray wolf.

"I started baggin' on him. The way Haley talked about him made him seem like a Greek God. I guess he didn't meet my expectations, so I started cracking jokes."

Everyone laughed except for Leah, Seth's older sister, and apparently the only female wolf. "Guys, can I talk with Maria alone?" Jared asked when it grew silent again.

"Sure." Jacob said, and elbowed Jared's chest. Jared punched him the shoulder, making everyone disappear quickly. Jared meant business.

"Let's walk and talk." He started walking, and I followed, holding onto his arm.

"Wow, you're really warm." I smiled.

"It's the wolf. We normally run a one-oh-eight temperature." He had to look down at me. "So… While we're on the topic of the wolf… Have you ever heard the term imprinting?"

"A few times. A baby duck does it when it sees it's mom for the first time, right?" I knew I was right.

"Yeah, but it's completely different with 'wolves. When one of us sees _The Girl_, we know it. Everything changes. She's your entire world. All you want to do is make her happy, and keep her safe. She's the one people call your soul mate." He explained.

Puzzles were always something I was good at, but the puzzle of _why_ he was telling me this was still unsolved. "Why're you telling me all this?"

"For me, you're her." Two words that completely flipped my world upside down and inside out.

I was at a loss for words. "We're… We're soul mates?" I could barely get the words out. I just turned and began walking in the other direction. Jared was my best friend here on the reservation, and I didn't know if I could handle dating another of my best friends. I got to Haley's car and plopped down on the hood. She wasn't in sight, and I just wanted to go.

"Are you alright?" Jared was already doing it; he was making sure I was happy already.

"I need time. I've known you since I was five. You're my best friend here on the Rez. Can't we just stay like that?" I already knew the answer.

"Take all the time you need. Here's my number." He handed me a piece of paper, and walked off. Before he was even fifteen feet away, he was a wolf. I began to cry again. I got up and started walking back to Aunt Nikki's.

It took me a half hour, but I finally made it back to the house. I let myself in, and Aunt Nikki was sitting on the kitchen counter. "Where's Haley?" She asked when I shut the door.

"I'm not sure. I walked home from the beach. She's probably still there with Seth." I said, wiping my eyes. I looked down at my hands, and they were completely black with running mascara and eye liner.

"You walked fifteen miles? And Seth? Who's Seth?" She asked.

"Haley's boyfriend. Leah Clearwater's little brother." I continued wiping my eyes.

"Haley's got a boyfriend?" Haley didn't tell her mom?

"Yeah." I ran upstairs before she could ask anymore questions.

In Haley's room, I laid face down on her bed, crying. I lost track of time quickly. "Maria?" It was Haley, finally home from the beach.

"What?" My voice broke.

"Why'd you walk home?" She sat down on the bed.

"You were off with Seth. And things went sour with Jared and I. I just wanted to leave and you were mad at me." I think that was enough reasons.

"I'm not mad about that anymore. But I _am_ a little upset about you telling my mom about Seth." I expected those words to be coated in venom. But they weren't.

"I'm sorry. I was just so upset with everything, my mind isn't working right." I shrugged.

"What happened on the beach?"

"Jared said he imprinted on me, and I just couldn't handle it. I had to leave." Tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"Your break up with Chris must've been a really bad one…"

"I just never wanna feel like that again." I swallowed some more tears. "He broke up with me because he was cheating on me… With _Bianca!_ I was completely abandoned after he dumped me.

I felt her eyes bore into my back. "You're never completely abandoned. You'll always have me. No matter what." She took a breath. "And you've got a love struck boy named Jared, too."

I hadn't forgotten that yet. It wasn't possible just yet. "That's the problem. I don't know if I can trust anyone with my heart anymore." A tear fell from my eye.

"Well he said he imprinted on you right?" I nodded. "Then he won't ever break your heart. As long as you let him have it."

"Well… How do I know he really imprinted on me? I mean, he could be bluffing." I wasn't about to have my heart broken again.

"I _very_ highly doubt that, but I can ask Seth."

"How would Seth know?"

"When they're wolves, they can hear each other's thoughts. Zero privacy." She laughed.

I gave her a half-hearted smile, and she hugged me. "How did we get dragged into this crazy stuff?" I questioned.

She laughed again and said, "I have no idea."

"Hm… What kind of movie are you in the mood for?" Haley asked. We had decided to watch a movie.

"Something stupid and pointless, but totally hilarious." I said, knowing I wasn't going to be paying attention. She held up _Epic Movie_ and when I nodded, she popped it into the player.

I flopped onto the couch, and "watched" the beginning of the movie. About half way through, I decided to sneak out later tonight. I had to make sure I hadn't _really_ hurt Jared.

Towards the end, I noticed Haley fell asleep. I trudged upstairs, and set my bed up to make it look like I was asleep. I grabbed my phone and opened the window. It wasn't too bad of a drop, so I jumped. As soon as I felt the night air, I regretted not grabbing a hoodie; nights here in Forks are cold. And I was in a tank top and soffees.

I wrapped my arms around myself and began my walk. About half way there, I heard a car coming. It stopped next to me, and the window rolled down. I was a little scared. "Maria?" It was Haley. WTF.

"Haley? I thought you were asleep on the couch…?"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really asleep. Seth called me earlier today, and said he was going to be on patrol until about two, and wanted to see me afterwards, so I snuck out." She explained.

"I guess your reason is more interesting than mine." I looked down at my feet.

"So why _are_ you sneaking out?"

"I couldn't sleep not knowing if Jared was okay."

"Aw. I didn't know you were such a sap." She teased.

"Oh hush up." I gave her _my_ famous glare this time.

She giggled. "So do you want a ride to the beach?"

"Is it warm in there? 'Cause if you haven't noticed, I'm dressed in Virginia summer attire." I was starting to shiver.

"Warm and toasty." She smiled.

"Then I'm in." I quickly got into the passenger seat.

"Do you have your cell?" Haley asked when we got to the beach. "You can call me when you're ready to go home so you don't hafta walk again." She said.

"Yeah I've got it."

"Okay. See you later." We both got out of the car.

"Wait! Do you happen to know where I might find Jared?" I called before she got out of ear shot.

"If you just walk around, I'm almost positive he'll find you soon." She walked away.

I walked around La Push, slightly scared. What if I ran into Seth? What if he was still mad? What if- Enough of the _What If_ game. I looked up and found myself face to face with an _enormous_ brown wolf. If I hadn't noticed the golden hue to his fur, I would've screamed. "Jared…" I hesitantly put my hand on his muzzle.

He turned and ran into the woods. He came back, human, and in only cut off shorts again. "Maria!" He ran and bear hugged me.

"I'm really sorry about this morning, Jared." I said as I enjoyed the warmth of his arms. "I just went through a really tough break up, and I'm just scared."

"What happened?" He asked.

I explained everything, and by the time I had finished, he was shaking. "Jared? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But if I ever see that boy, he won't be." He growled.

"Jared it's _okay_! I took care of it. But do you forgive me?" I asked as we began to walk.

"Of course I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"Did I give you permission to use sarcasm?" I joked, finding it easier to talk to him.

"Oops, I'm sorry." He said with a husky laugh.

"So you are." I shoved him lightly. A breeze came through and I began to shiver again.

Jared came and put his arms around me; I smiled. "It's a good thing you're not used to the cold weather." He murmured in my ear.

"And why is that?"

"I get to have my arms around you more often."

I stepped forward, getting out of his arms. "Listen… I understand we're made for each other, but can't we be friends first? A perfect boy friend is more like a best friend." I stated.

He sighed heavily, and said, "I understand. You let me know when you're ready. In the meantime, let's walk and talk."

And we did for about forty-five minutes. It ended when a yawn slipped out. "Someone's tired… Go get some sleep. I'll see you later." He hugged me and ran into the woods. I pulled my phone out and called Haley.

"Hey Maria."

"Hey, I'm ready to go if that's alright."

"Yeah it's fine. Meet you at the car." She hung up.

I jogged to the car, and sat in the passenger seat. Haley came in a few minutes later and drove us home. I was starting to doze off, so it was silent in the car.

At home, Haley took me inside and put me on her bed. I fell asleep moments later with a goofy grin on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm in a really goo****d mood today even though I'm home sick. My softball team won the silver bracket championship game in our tournament this past weekend! Anyway, R&R please :)**

Chapter 5:

I woke up when I heard the phone ringing. I got up quickly and answered it. It was Seth, looking for Haley. He wanted her to come to La Push and bring me; Jared was looking for me.

I hung up and bolted upstairs. "Haley! Freaking wake _up!_" I said as I shook her shoulders.

She sat up and glared at me. "What. Do. You. Want?" She growled at me.

"Seth called, but you were asleep, so I answered it. He wants you to go over to his house, and then he said Jared wanted me over at his place." I was overly excited for the morning; but it was over Jared.

She got out of bed and started looking for clothes. "So how did things go with Jared last night?"

"Great! We talked about so many things! I think we're gonna reconnect easily." I gushed.

"Well that's great, MG. Tell me more."

"Well, first off, I apologized for how I acted earlier, and he, of course, forgave me. Then I told him why I reacted like that, and what happened with Chris. Then he started to get really pissed off at Chris. It made me feel so much better."

"That's great! So can we burn that jacket yet?" I just laughed; I wasn't ready for that just yet.

A little while later, we were in the car, on our way to La Push. Haley dropped me off at Jared's, and then continued off to Seth's. Before I even knocked on the door, someone came up behind me and covered my eyes. "Guess who." The voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Jared?" I guessed anyway.

"We have a winner! Your prize is getting to spend the day with me!" He announced, uncovering my eyes.

"A little full of ourselves are we?" I teased as I turned around. "Do you ever wear a shirt?" He was wearing only shorts again.

"C'mon you _know_ you like it." He said playfully.

"Oh yes. Of _course_!" I joked. He then lifted me up and started running towards the beach. He stopped right on the shore and held me out over the water.

"Now… What were you saying?" He raised an eyebrow.

It took a lot to not laugh right then. "I _love_ it when you're not wearing a shirt… It gives me something to laugh at." I busted out hysterically laughing.

My laughter was cut short when he decided to drop me. Thankfully my cell was in Haley's car. I squealed when I landed in the water. Now Jared was the one laughing. "Hey Jared, I wrote a poem for you… Wanna hear it?"

"Of course."

I cleared my throat dramatically. "Roses are red, violets are blue. I've got five fingers, and the middle one is just for you." I said, casually flipping him the bird. He stuck his tongue out and bent down to help me up. When his hand grabbed mine, I yanked him down, making him land awkwardly on top of me.

My heart began to race, and I was sure my cheeks were red. Jared was just smiling as he looked in my eyes. "Your eyes… They're such a beautiful shade of blue. Just like the sky."

I blushed more. "Thanks…" I whispered.

He stood up and lifted me out of the water. "Now, let's get you a towel and a new pair of clothes."

I nodded and followed him back to his house. "Whose clothes can I wear?" I asked as I looked around his room.

"Well, you may fit into my Mom's clothes." He said with a shrug.

"I guess, but can I just have a towel? I honestly don't need to change." I was shivering; that made him not believe me.

"No, look at you. You're shivering. You're gonna get sick if I don't get you new clothes." He said concernedly.

"Fine. Let me wear something of yours then. I don't feel comfortable wearing a stranger's clothes…"

He nodded and handed me a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. "I'll let you get changed…" He said as he slipped out the door.

I changed (everything was a little big on me) and called Jared back in. "The baggy look suits you, MG."

"Hey, do you mind just calling me Maria-Grace or Maria? MG was kinda just a childhood thing. Haley's really the only one who calls me that, but I don't exactly enjoy it." I shrugged.

"Of course I can… _Maria_." He said as we sat on his bed. "Let me put your clothes in the drier really fast."

I nodded and laid back. I laid there and thought; Jared _wasn't_ going to hurt me. I was sure of it.

He came back in and laid next to me. I looked over at him and smiled. "What?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Nothing… I just-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. This wasn't something I was ready for yet. I pushed him away. "Jared I'm not ready for romance yet. I'm not mad about that, but could we hold off on that?"

"Alright. I won't kiss you again until you ask me to. Deal?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

I nodded once and said, "Deal."

"What about hugs?"

"_Friendly _hugs are fine."

"Can I have one now so I know you're not mad?" I didn't feel like answering, so I just hugged him. "Thanks for that Maria."

"No problem. Now, let's go hang out with the guys." I said as I got us off of his bed.

"No way. Last night on patrol, I heard their thoughts. They've been ogling you, and you're _my_ girl."

"I'm in sweats and a t-shirt. I'm beyond positive they won't be ogling me today." I said with my hands on my hips.

"You still look beautiful though." I blushed again.

"Well, can we go hang out on the beach again?" I inquired.

"I promise I won't put you in the water this time." He raised his hands behind his head casually.

"You'd better not." I narrowed my eyes.

We ended up walking in the woods instead of the beach. We were still catching up with each other when a big russet brown wolf crossed our path. "Hey Jake." Jared said casually.

"So who's who when it comes to the wolves? Like, I know you're the golden brown one, Paul is gray, and Seth is sandy coloured. But what about everyone else?" I asked after Jacob ran off.

"Well, that was Jake, Sam is black, Quil is chocolate brown with a light brown face, Leah is gray, Embry is gray with blackish spots, and Collin and Brady are normal brown." He explained.

"Embry's is different…" I murmured. Jared got a funny look on his face. "But I like your fur the most." He smiled and we continued our walk in the woods.

Later that night, Jared and I decided we wanted to walk on the beach with Haley and Seth. So we walked back to his house so I could get back in my clothes, and then walked to the Clearwater's. Haley and Seth were on the porch, making out. "Um…" I said to make sure they knew we were there. She let go of him and backed up. "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to go on a walk at the beach with us, but I see you guys are a little busy." I began to laugh hysterically.

She turned bright red. "Um, yeah, the beach sounds good."

Jared and I were still howling with laughter when we started walking to the beach. "I'm sorry, that was just pretty funny. Well, no, I'm not really _sorry_, because that was hilarious!" I said between fits of laughter.

Seth then hit Jared in the back of the head with a rock. Jared whirled around and chucked one back at him. Seth ducked out of the way, and I just smiled.

I woke up the next morning and groaned; Haley was going to try to introduce Seth to Aunt Nikki. By the time I was dressed and down stairs, Aunt Nikki, Haley and Seth were talking away on the couch. I groaned in my head and sat on the couch.

Ten minutes later, I was bored as hell, so I got up and left. I was going to hang with Jared again. After walking 15 miles of walking, I finally reached his house. "Ah… I see you've come again." Jared said with an _awful_ accent.

"I only came… No, okay, I'm here for you." I poked his, once again, bare chest. We both sat down on his porch.

"You know you love me." He smiled an adorable smile. But for some reason, it reminded me of Chris.

I suddenly found myself gasping for breath. "Maria? _**Maria?**_" Jared gripped tightly on my shoulders. When I could breathe again, I put my hands on his cheeks, and looked into his eyes.

I only said two words. "Kiss me." And that was that. His lips were crushed against mine, and my heart was beating a million miles an hour. That, right there, made me know one thing; Jared was mine, and _only_ mine. He was never going to hurt me, and now I was 10_1_% sure of it.

I had to pull away for air. I was breathless again, as was Jared. He leaned back and pulled my head into his lap. We just stared at each other for a few minutes until Jared broke the silence. "Maria-Grace… I don't know if you're ready yet, but I've got to say it. _I love you._" Three amazing, magical words.

I started to cry again. But they weren't tears of sorrow; only joy. "Oh, Maria, I'm sorry! I… I didn't mean to…"

I shook my head at him. "I'm so… Relieved, so happy." I was happy to say: _Chris? Who the hell is he?_ That boy was nothing to me anymore. All I see is Jared. I sat back up and kissed him like he had just proposed to me. "I love you too, Jared." I said after we broke the kiss.

He took my hand and we went into the house. He sat us down on the couch, and turned on the TV. "Are you okay with this? Just because you're my imprint doesn't mean you _have_ to love me back."

I slapped him for that. "Sure the imprint influenced a little, but you made me fall for you. That adorable grin, your corny jokes… Just you in general." I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his side.

He put his arm around me, and pulled me closer. It took me about four days for me to fall in love with him. But I know I can trust him. To my total amazement, he wasn't the lusty type. So far he hasn't touched my butt, boobs, or tried to take it too far. Now, Chris, he tried for sex ten days into it. Jared's perfection made me realize I _never_ loved Chris.

We spent the rest of the day cuddled up like this. It was right before I left when an _awful_ thought popped into my head. I'm leaving in only a week.

"Jared… I've gotta tell you something…" I said shakily.

"I'm all ears." He said, opening the car door for me.

"You know I didn't move here with Haley, right? Well, anyway, I'm going back to Virginia in a week…" I could've cried.

"You're… Leaving." He asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"We've got a week." He stared ahead at the road. "We've gotta make the most of this." I put my hand on his.

"We will. I swear to you, this'll be the most unforgettable week you've ever lived." He laced our fingers together.

"It's already been unforgettable." I kissed his cheek.

"Good night Maria." He said when we stopped in front of Aunt Nikki's.

"Walk me to the door?" I asked cutely.

"Of course." He got out with me. We laced our fingers together and walked up to the door.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I love you, Jared." I whispered.

"I love you too. Now I've _got_ to go. I've got patrol. See you tomorrow?" He raised his eye brows.

"Of course." I kissed him one last time. "See you tomorrow." I slipped, quietly, into the house.

I got up to Haley's room and squealed to myself. It was 11:00 and Haley was already sleeping. I got into a pair of sweats and a tank top, and went to bed.

The next morning, I was surprisingly up before Haley. I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen counter. Several minutes later, Haley came bounding down the stairs. "Hey Maria." She greeted me as she grabbed a banana.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Listen, you and Maria are going to have the house to yourselves tonight. I have some business meetings today in Seattle, and the last one doesn't get out until late, so I'm just going to get a hotel. I can trust you two, right?" Aunt Nikki asked.

"Of course, Mom." Haley said with a little _too_ much excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, sure." I was walking over to the couch, and plopped down on it.

"You know the rules. I'm leaving; the first meeting is in a few hours. Love you." Aunt Nikki was gone for the day.

I fell partially back to sleep on the couch. I heard Haley run upstairs, and I heard the "_click, click, click_" of her texting someone. When Haley was back downstairs, I was blankly staring into the fridge. "Hey, Seth's coming over." I _knew_ it.

"Kay." I said.

She ran upstairs again. I sat back down on the couch and shut my eyes again. When the doorbell rang I didn't bother to get it; Haley was sprinting for it already. "Hey." It was Seth.

"Hey." Haley murmured. Unfortunately for me, when I opened my eyes, they were kissing. I cleared my throat and Haley backed off of him momentarily.

"Hey Maria." Seth waved awkwardly.

Lucky for me, I brushed my hair and teeth, and got dressed before I came downstairs this morning. "Hey. Haley, I'm going to Jared's. I'll text you when I'm on my way back so I don't walk in on you two having too much fun." I smirked and left.

I took the path in the woods hoping I would run into Jared. Today must be my lucky day; He was wolf, trotting through the woods. "Oh, Jar-ed!" I drew his name out. His ears perked up and he turned to me. His muzzle was under my hand and I began stroking his fur. I looked into his deep brown eyes and just melted. I blinked and my wolf was gone. "Jared?" I shouted into the woods.

"Don't have a heart attack on me, Babe!" Jared put his arm around me.

"Good morning." I kissed him. "I'm glad we hang out here and _not_ back at my Aunt's place."

"Why?" He asked quizzically.

"My Aunt's outta the house for the day, and Haley invited Seth over…" I shuddered at the thought of what they were _probably_ doing.

"Ew… If they end up doing anything, I get to see it tonight on patrol." He whined.

"Aw. If anything happens, call me. I'll make it all better." I breathed into his ear.

He winked at me, and we started walking through the woods. "Would you go on a date with me?" Jared blurted out.

"When and where?" I asked casually.

"Right now… For lunch." We started walking in the direction of his house.

"Nah… You're only my boyfriend. Why would we go on a date?" I asked, being _highly_ sarcastic.

I think he thought I was serious; he began pouting. "Jare. I was kidding. Of course I'll go on a date with you." I ruffled his hair.

"Don't mess with me like that! I thought you were already over 'us'." We were on his porch again. He hugged me tightly, and kissed the top of my head repeatedly.

We went into the house and up to his room. He began to lift his shirt up, and my cheeks went warm. "Woah… Um… What're you doing?" I practically yelled at him.

"Getting dressed so we can go on this date. If you'll at least turn around, we can get this show on the road!" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I tapped my foot on the ground and he was finally ready to go. "Alright. C'mon." He said before throwing his arm around me, and leading us outside.

"Do I get to know where we're going?"

"Of course… Not. It's a surprise. But I'm not going to be corny and blind fold you." He opened the car door for me.

"Even if I decided I didn't wanna go, you still wouldn't tell me?" I asked when he began driving.

"Now you don't have a choice. I'm not stopping until we get there." He picked my hand up and kissed it.

I blushed bright crimson, and said, "Fine. But what if I refuse to get out of the car?"

"I might end up letting the wolf outta the bag." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't do that to me." I kissed his cheek.

"I know… Now if you'll close your eyes for a moment…" I shut my eyes, and felt the car turn, and then stop.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I got a car door opening for a response. Jared grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"_Now_ you can open them." We were standing in front of a _beautiful_ Italian restaurant.

"H-h-how on Earth did you find this place?" I stammered in awe.

"You don't remember? We came here with your parents and mine when we were younger. " He led us inside.

"Jared, I'm not dressed right for this place." I was wearing a _My Chemical Romance_ t-shirt and stone grey jeans with some blue high-top Converse.

"Don't worry, there's no dress code here."

"Hi. Welcome to Sal's Italian restaurant. Two?" The hostess asked us.

"Yes. A booth if you could?" Jared asked.

"Of course. Follow me please." She waved with our menus and led us back to the tables.

"Thanks." Jared said after we were seated in a secluded booth.

We got our drinks and ordered our meals ten minutes later. I took notice of how cold it was inside and began to shiver. "Aw, Babe, are you cold? Do you want me to come sit with you?" Jared offered.

I nodded and he got up. He sat next to me, and I snuggled into his side. "Thanks." I said as I began to warm up.

An hour later, we were walking out of the restaurant, hand in hand. "Thanks Jared. That was a great first date." I stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Our day isn't over yet. Tonight there's a bonfire on the Rez. It's our annual one to tell all the new imprintee's about our history."

"Sounds fun. I'm definitely in." I said as I buckled in.

"You don't really have a choice, now do you?" He laughed, and then winked at me.

"Well, I'm gonna have to get a hoodie before this. Can we swing by my aunt's?" I asked.

"No. You can just wear one of mine. Like you said Haley and Seth are there alone…" We both shuddered.

"Good point." I smiled over at him, and he laced our fingers together.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'****d really like some reviews for this story! They motivate me. So maybe recommend this to your friends or something :)**

Chapter 6:

"So who all is gonna be at this thing?" I asked as we went to his room for one of his hoodies.

"Well, the entire pack, and the Elder's." Jared tossed me my favourite hoodie of his. It was brown and really loose on me; it looked pretty good.

"Who're the Elders?" I asked when the hoodie came over my head.

"Billy Black, Quil's dad Old Quil, and Seth and Leah's father." Jared rattled off with ease.

"Interesting." I mumbled.

"Yes… It is." He winked and we began to climb up to the bonfire site.

"Why exactly do y'all do this on a cliff?" I asked exasperatedly. I was NOT made for climbing up mountains.

"Dunno. We just do. You want me to carry you?" He asked cutely.

"That'd be nice." I chuckled. He ran behind some boulders, and then a few moments later, his wolf appeared with a bundle of clothes tied to his back leg. He tossed his head back, motioning for me to get on his back. I nervously got on, and settled in between his enormous shoulder blades.

I ran my fingers through his fur as he jogged up the mountain with ease. When we got up to the top, it was sunset, and who Jared named as the Elders, were working around the fire pit. "I see Jared gave you a ride, Maria." Billy Black said when I hopped off of Jared's back.

"Yeah. I was NOT made for climbing up mountains." I said after Jared ran off to shift back.

"I see." Billy went back over by the fire pit with Old Quil, Mr. Clearwater, and Sam Uley. A girl with black hair was sitting on a downed tree. I sat next to her and noticed she had scars running up and down her face. I did my best not to stare.

"Hi! I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée. You're… Whose imprint?" She asked.

"Jared's. I'm Maria-Grace." I introduced myself.

"Maria-Grace… What a pretty name." She complimented.

I smiled and thanked her. "My mom picked it at the last second… Well you know how teenagers are."

"Wait, your mom had you when she was a teenager?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yeah, she was about eighteen when I was born. Same goes for Haley, my cousin slash half-sister. It's really confusing." I shrugged.

"It sounds interesting. Would you mind telling me?"

I nodded and Jared sat down next to me. I told my long, confusing story, and when I had finished, the fire was lit, and everyone was here.

"Hey Hales." I said when she sat down next to me. "I can't wait to hear this. What about you?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah this is gonna be so cool. I've always wanted to know how these two began turning into wolves." She shoved into Seth a little.

"Well, I know one reason." They all raised their eyebrows at me. "They're both so… Weird." I laughed and Jared flicked my head. "But I love you anyway." I said to Jared.

Haley was staring at us, eyes wide. "Did you just say IT?" She asked slowly, but excitedly.

"Oh yeah. I never told you. I said it like, two days ago." I smiled widely.

"So that old butt head is out of the picture?"

"Who?" She had lost me.

"I'll take that as a yes! Good for you MG!" She squealed. "You know, that jacket is still in my car. Wanna burn it?" OH! She was talking about Chris!

"And send it to him." I smiled viciously.

"Sounds good to me." Haley laughed.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we're going to start." Billy said loudly. "As most of you know, the Quileutes have been turning into wolves for centuries. But some of you don't know how it happened. That's why we're here."

"Thanks for the intro Billy." Mr. Clearwater said. He stood up and began telling the Quileute legend.

The legends were interesting, but I was just happy to be with Jared. I yawned as Jared and I walked back down the mountain. "That was really interesting Jared." I said as I leaned into him.

"Someone's tired." Jared teased.

"You caught me. But can I stay over tonight?"

"Of course you can. I've got patrol around two this morning, but I'll try not to wake you." He lifted me up, carrying me Bridal style.

I buried my face into his neck. "You're so warm. I love it." I pulled myself as close as possible to him.

"And I love how warm you _aren't. _It allows me to hold you more." He kissed the top of my head.

I sighed into his neck. "Jared, I really don't wanna leave. I'll feel like a fish out of water with out you."

The way I felt his neck shift said one thing; he was frowning. "Don't think of that right now. Let's just focus on what time we have together. This'll be the best week of your life." He kissed me again.

"It's already been great…" I whispered before being lulled to sleep by his warm breath on my hair.

I woke up the next morning in Jared's bed. I brushed some hair out of my eyes and sat up. Being a little too hopeful, I looked around the room for Jared. He wasn't around, so I figured he was still on patrol.

When I stood up, I noticed I wasn't wearing the jeans I wore to the bonfire. My cheeks turned warm when I realized Jared must've changed me; I had one of his t-shirts and sweatpants on. I walked out to the living room and was greeted by his family. "You must be the famous Maria-Grace! I'm Jared's mother, Beth." She hugged me.

I hesitantly hugged her back. Jared's dad was a _big_ man. He wasn't fat; he was tall and muscular. And pretty intimidating. "I'm his father." Oh. And he has a pretty deep voice.

"I'm Maria-Grace…" I whispered.

"Jared talks about you all the time. And I can see why. You're a very pretty young lady!" I blushed deep crimson.

"Thank you." I mumbled before it grew silent.

Saving me from the awkwardness, Jared came in the door. I ran to him and leapt into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Hey Babe." He murmured as he lightly nibbled on my ear.

"I missed you." I breathed after kissing him on the cheek.

"You didn't even know I was gone." He chuckled.

"I know when my Jared is gone. And it's not a great feeling." I dragged him to his room.

I kissed him fiercely as soon as the door was shut. He took a step back and chuckled again. "Someone's a little feisty in the mornings." I blushed again and Jared cupped my face in his hands. "Don't worry. I know it's hard to keep your hands off of all this." He took his hands off my face and flexed in the Hercules pose.

I felt my lower lip begin to tremble as I fought off laughter. A few seconds later, I lost it; I began _howling_ with laughter. "Oh. My. Gosh you are so corny!"

Jared pouted for a moment before tackling me onto the bed. I stopped laughing as soon as he landed on top of me. I stared into his eyes and pressed my lips to his. My fingers knotted into his sort of shaggy black hair, and my legs wrapped around his waist. He put his hands under my shirt and held my hips.

Trying to be sly, he began sliding my shirt up my chest. I pushed my shirt back down and said, "Jared, your family is right outside. We can't do this."

"How about later tonight? After our picnic in the woods. I know this amazing place-"

I cut him off. "I'm not doing it with you or anybody until I'm married. You know how I feel about that…"

"Oh. Your mom and aunt." He saw the horror in my eyes. "I'm sorry I even tried that. I'm… Ugh." He sighed to himself.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. And I know." I said before hugging him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Know what?" He pushed me back to look in my eyes.

"You put me in your clothes last night." I pursed my lips.

"Yes, I did. And I might just have to say you have a nice body, Miss Hall." He kissed me softly.

I blushed. "Not really. There's too much of me." I never liked my body.

"Well, I think there's the _perfect_ amount of you for me to love." He tightened his arms around me.

"I love you too… So where's this _amazing_ place in the woods?" I asked him curiously.

"I found it one night on patrol. I'll have to be wolf to take us there." He murmured softly.

"_Please_ don't run. You run so fast, and it's kinda scary." I whimpered.

"I'll walk. I promise. In the mean time, would you like to go back to your Aunt's? Your clothes from last night smelt like smoke, so they're being washed." He sat on his bed.

"Yeah I want some fresh clothes… And a shower." I laughed; I smelt like smoke too.

"I'll drive you. Let's go." He put his arm around my waist and led us out to his car.

"Uh, I don't know where you wanna wait while I shower…" I said as we walked upstairs.

"I can wait in your room or where ever you want." He shrugged.

"I'm not sure if Haley's here or not. If she isn't you can wait in there. If she is… The living room?" I suggested.

"I'll check. Anyway, you go shower."

"I have to get clothes first. Dur." I made a face before walking into Haley and I's room. I dug through my suitcase and finally pulled out a blue and white "Fall Out Boy" t-shirt, and blue skinny jeans. "I'll be back in a little bit." I ran to the bathroom to shower.

When I got back to my room, Jared was laughing his butt off on my bed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

He didn't answer; he tossed me something. I turned bright red when I caught it and realized what it was. He had picked up my _skimpiest_ pair of underwear. Well underwear wasn't the right word; he had the only thong I owned.

"Oh my god. Maria-Grace I didn't know!" He continued to howl with laughter.

"It's my only one… My godmother bought it as a joke…" I was almost in tears I was so embarrassed.

When a tear slipped out, Jared immediately stopped laughing, and hopped off my bed. "Aw, Babe. I didn't mean it. Maria-Grace. MG!" He knew I hated that name.

"_don't_ call me MG." I said angrily.

"Hey, I got you to stop crying didn't I?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. Half way down the stairs, I ran back upstairs and put _it_ back in my suitcase. I turned around and smacked into Jared. I glared up at him. "You're really immature. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know. But I was only kidding." He tried to hug me but I moved out of the way. I tried to brush past him, but he blocked the door. This was repeated several more times. "I'm not moving until you say you forgive me."

"Even better… I love you." I quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Oh you're such an actress!" He rolled his eyes.

"So are we still on for that picnic in the woods tonight?" I asked as we walked out to his car.

"Of course we are. In the mean time, what would you like to do?" He asked politely.

"Spend time with you." I smiled over at him as we drove.

"Okay. Does sofa or pack time sound better?"

"Pack time!" I said excitedly; I loved hanging with the guys.

"Okay. Leah, Quil, and Paul have patrol. It'll only be Embry, Sam, Collin, Brady and Jake."

I shrugged and continued smiling.

"Now, are you ready for an amazing night?" Jared asked once he shut the picnic basket.

I nodded and Jared ran off to phase. I was holding a picnic basket stuffed with food, blankets and a lantern. Jared appeared in front of me again, and I hopped on his back.

He trotted gracefully through the woods. I had my face buried in the ruff of his neck. I could feel the wind blowing as we made our way into the woods. Every breath I took was filled with Jared's scent.

When he stopped walking, I slid off his back and held up the lantern. The spot was breath takingly beautiful. It over looked the water (you could see First Beach from here) and the full moon shone on the water. The trees made a half circle around the clearing, and some wild flowers grew at the tree line. "I only see things that are beautiful… And right now… You're the only thing I see." Jared murmured as he slid his arms around me from behind.

My ears went warm, and I just giggled. "What… Never mind. I love you Jared." I turned in his arms and nestled my head under his chin.

"Let's put these blankets out and we can stay here all night." He whispered.

I smiled and helped Jared set everything out. The blanket had two plates on it, and the lantern in between them. "What're we having for dinner, Jay?" I asked as I sat in front of one of the plates.

"Well, I was going to be a little corny and do spaghetti. Then I realized we already did Italian. So we're having some, totally _not _romantic tacos." He smiled a typical Jared smile.

"Don't worry. I know romance isn't your thing." I winked.

"You know me so well." He leaned over our plates and kissed me. "Now, let's eat."

We ate in silence; I was still taking in the beauty of the place. I looked over at Jared, his face _just_ visible in the moon light. I smiled and just looked him over as we ate.

When we were done, he put our plates back in the basket, and we just cuddled close together. Partially because I was cold, but mainly because I wanted to feel him against me. "How'd you find this place again?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"One night on patrol, I was particularly tired, and I wanted a place to crash where I wouldn't be caught. I fell asleep here, woke up in the morning, and remembered it." He shrugged.

I nodded and snuggled closer to him. "Jared?"

"Yes, Maria?" I felt him contort his body to look at me.

"I'm sorry about my mood this morning." That wasn't _really_ what I was going to say, but I was too nervous.

"You're fine. No need to apologize Babe." He kissed the top of my head.

I took a deep breath. "Jared… Make love to me." I whispered.

"M-Maria what brought this on? If it's because of this morn-" I put my fingers to his lips.

"I'm leaving in three days, and I have no idea when I'll see you again. I just want something special- something meaningful- to remember." I actually started to cry.

"But what about your mom and aunt?" He asked worriedly.

"That was her and some jack ass! I know you wouldn't do that to me! Just _**please**__!_" I shouted through my tears.

"I can't Ma-" I cut him off, this time by pressing my lips to his.

I twisted my fingers into his hair and pushed myself into his lap. He began to suck on my lower lip, causing me to gasp. He released my lip when I did so, and then began to kiss me again. I parted my lips at the same time he did; we were completely in sync.

Our tongues danced, each one looking for dominance. He pushed me down onto my back, and landed on top of me; straddling me. His lips were off mine and on my collar bone in a matter of seconds. He began to lightly suck on the sensitive skin, and gradually increased the force. As I he did so, I searched his torso for his shirt.

The second I found buttons, I forcefully unbuttoned them one by one. When they were all undone, I pushed the shirt off him. His mouth was on my neck now, most definitely leaving a hickey. His hands were on my waist, and I felt him sliding them up my torso; my shirt going up with them.

He yanked the shirt over my head and tossed it aside. Next he went for my jeans; they came off easy. I was practically naked, but he still had most of his clothes on. I practically tore his pants off, and then slid his boxers down his legs. He slid his hands under the waistband of my panties and drew them down my legs. I kicked them off and finally got my wish of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got an encouraging review to****day, which then made me want to finish writing this chapter… Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

I woke up the next moring sore, but happy. We spent the night in the woods, and the sun was barely visible through the clouds. I took notice that Jared wasn't next to me, and began to panic. Our clothes were still in a pile next to our "bed", so was he walking around naked? "Jared?" I called out. No response.

I stood up and wrapped a blanket around myself. I took a few steps into the woods, and then Jared came running into me. "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up while I got us some clothes. Everything got a _little_ torn up..." He smiled in an odd way.

I returned the smile and took my clothes from him. They were actually _my_ clothes. "did you sneak into my aunt's house?" I asked.

"Of course. I had to get your clothes didn't I?... Though I do prefer you without them." He winked.

I threw the clothes on while he packed up. "Next time I'm here, we're coming back to this spot. Promise?" I raised my eyebrows as we walked into the woods.

"I promise." He put his arm around my shoulders.

When we got back to his house, I realized Aunt Nikki has to be worried sick; I haven't been there in two days. I'd need a cover story for when I went back. "Jare, I _gotta_ get back to my Aunt's. And I need something to tell her." I said as I ran for his car.

"Was Haley with Seth last night?" He asked when he sat in the driver's seat. I shrugged. "Oh… Tell her you were with an old friend."

I nodded and he drove. I drummed my fingers on my thigh until we pulled into the driveway; Aunt Nikki was at work. "Bye, I'll se you later." I pecked him on the cheek and ran for the house.

"I was wondering when you'd come back." Haley teased.

I just smiled and kept my mouth shut. I couldn't lie to Haley, so why say anything at all? "do you think we could go shopping today? It's my last full day here…" I pursed my lips.

"Oh, sure. Lemme just shower and we'll go." She jogged upstairs. I just sat down on the counter and swung my legs back and forth until she came back. "Ready?" She asked awkwardly.

"Is something up? 'Cause it feels a little awkward right now…" I smiled in an attempt to make things a little more comfortable.

"No… What about you MG?" I quickly shook my head. "Let's go then." She smiled and grabbed her keys.

The car ride was silent, but not awkwardly so because I kept the radio on. When "Animal" by Neon Trees came on, I busted out singing. Haley stared at me, and then started singing too. When the song ended, we both began laughing hysterically. When we stopped laughing, Haley became really serious. "Hey, Maria, do you remember when I spent the night at Angela's after the bonfire?"

"Yeah, that's the night I stayed at Jared's with his family."

"Sure… Well, I wasn't really at Angela's." She said awkwardly.

"Where were you then?" I asked sort of knowing the answer.

"I spent the night with Seth." She pursed her lips.

"_With_ as in actual sleeping or _sleeping_." I knew this answer too.

"I think you can guess!" Was she _afraid _to say it?

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it." I laughed.

"Still wanna hear me say it? _**Seth and I had hot sex!**_" She shouted, causing me to laugh even harder.

"I knew it. Well, Jared took me on a picnic last night." If she can tell me she had sex, I can tell her I lost my virginity.

"Aww." She smiled widely.

"And things got _really_ intense."

"How intense?" She leaned towards me curiously.

I moved my hair aside; revealing the bruise on my neck. "Like, torn shirts, knotted hair, and hickey intense."

"Oh, good. I thought you were gonna say you pledged your love to him by some freaky Quileutte thing where he keeps your soul in a jar so you don't cheat on him while you're gone." She snorted.

"Uh… That wasn't weird. But, yeah, we went all the way." I smiled at the memories replaying in my head.

"Who wanted to? You or him?" She inquired.

"I totally asked him to." I admitted.

"Wow, you must've been _horny_! Just kidding." She winked.

"Well, what about you? Whose choice was it?" I shot back her.

"Well, it used to be Seth who'd try to get me too… He'd be sneaky and slip his hand up my shirt a little bit, and stuff like that. But it never seemed like the right time or place. The other night was both of us, but more me than him." She shrugged.

"Oh, so _you're_ the victim here. I literally had to _force_ Jared. He was to worried about what happened to our moms." I mocked her shrug.

"Yeah, Seth was too. More so at the beginning of our relationship. But lemme tell you, it was _beyond_ worth it. I've never felt anything so amazing in my life. I mean, Jake was good but Seth was WOW!" She exclaimed.

"I totally forgot about you and Jake. Well, I have nothing to compare Jared to, 'cause… Yeah." I blushed heavily.

"But isn't that better? Jared was your first… I wish Seth had been my first." She pursed her lips.

"I bet you feel dirty. Kidding. But it _really_ hurt." I complained.

"Yeah, it does the first time. After a couple times, it feels uh-mazing. Did you bleed?" Personal question much?

"I think so. I'd have to check the blanket thought." I stared ahead.

"I kind of wonder if Seth's had others before me. But I don't think I could handle it if he as." She frowned slightly.

"That's why I didn't ask Jared last night." I joked.

I heard Haley swallow loudly. "Oh… And there's something I've never told you…"

"Which would be?"

"Two years ago, last time we were here, I got pregnant. But don't worry. I didn't have an abortion… I would never! But I ended up losing the baby."

"Ohemgee Hales! Why didn't you tell me when it happened? That's baggage _no one_ can handle alone!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't tell anyone. Not even Jake or Seth until a week ago."

"Why?"

"I was scared."

"We're all scared of things, Hales. Remember how I was when I first came here and met Jared?" Good example of fear.

"I remember."

" I was scared shitless. And look at us now. We're inseperable. Why? Because I faced my fear of having my heart broken again."

"I didn't even tell my mom…"

"Even though it's over and done with, I think that's something you should tell her." I suggested.

"I will… Thanks." She smiled widely.

When we got home several hours later, Aunt Nikki was home. "Hey girls." She greeted us.

"Hey." I said shakily.

"I'm glad you finally came back here. I was starting to get worried." She smiled; that just made me more nervous. And I think it had the same effect on Haley.

"Yeah. I was with a-an old friend of mine." I stammered.

"Oh? Who was it?" She inquired.

"Hannah!" I blurted out without thinking. "She lives on the Rez." I hoped that would draw Aunt Nikki away from the fact that there was no one in Forks named Hannah.

"Really?" Aunt Nikki shrugged, and then my façade was over; I followed her eyes down to my neck. I forgot to recover my hickey. "I _knew it!_" She yelled.

I replaced my hair quickly, trying to act as if it wasn't there. "Knew what?" I asked _way_ too casually.

"Maria-Grace Hall." Oh boy, I was in trouble. "You only met him a week and a half ago! Did you _both_," She knew Haley had too. "Learn nothing from Laura and I?" She yelled.

"You don't understand." I whispered.

"don't understand _what?_ I clearly understand that you're moving _beyond_ too fast with him. I understand he's just using you while you're here." That last bit made me furious.

"He's not using me!" I shouted. "Anyway, you're not my mother! What gives you the right to yell at me like this?" I yelled furiously before storming upstairs to Haley's room.

As I packed in Haley's room, I constantly ran my fingers over the sensitive skin on my neck; Jared's mark of ownership. I was leaving tomorrow, and this was all I'd have left of him. And it would be gone soon too. No photos, nothing I could touch or even small to remind me of him while I was gone. I began to cry.

In the midst of my tears, there was a light tap on the window. My head shot up; it was Jared. "Open the window." He mouthed.

I ran over and slid it up. "What're you doing here?.. Never mind. Just stay quiet. My aunt is in a really bad mood right now." I told him once we were both sitting on Haley's bed.

"Well… I wanted to tell you I'm taking you to the airport tomorrow morning. Haley and I discussed it the other day." He smiled.

"Thank you." I pulled my phone out of my pocket. " I realized we haven't taken _any_ pictures together… And I want a few before I leave." I gave him my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Well c'mere and we'll take a few." He winked. It was amazing no one came upstairs to see what was causing my hysterical laughter. We took atleast fifteen pictures before I finally put my phone away and just lied there with Jared. "I love you, ya know." He said.

"I know." I smiled as he put his arms around me. He kissed my softly and slowly turned up the heat. He pulled me close to him, and put his hands on my hips. I tried my best to knot my fingers into his hair. He then pushed me back and straddled me. He put his lips right where the bruise was and sucked on it. Causing me to cry out.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, that's still really sensitive from last night. But I think it needs a twin on the other side." I said deviously.

His mouth was on my neck almost immediately. But, just my luck, after two minutes or so, Haley came in. "_OH!_ Get it MG!" She said.

Jared pulled his mouth off my neck. "Ha_ley_!" I whined.

"Excuse me for walking into _my_ room, in _my_ house, without knocking on _my _door." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, don't you have packing to do?"

"Yeah… But I was taking a break." I stuck my tongue out.

"Break's over I guess. 'Cause we're all helping you pack."

"Ugh." Jared and I said in unison.

After we finished an hour later, I was beyond bored, but happy it was out of the way. "What're we gonna do now?" I asked flopping onto Haley's bed.

"Well, we've got a choice of movies or… Nothing really." Haley chuckled.

"Movies it is then." Haley went downstairs to retrieve a few movie options; leaving Jared and I in her room.

He pulled me into his lap, and stroked my hair. "How much you wanna bet Haley's inviting Seth over _right_ now." I joked.

"I almost guarantee it." Jared laughed. Haley came back in, phone tucked in between her shoulder and ear. She put four movies on the bed, and put her phone away.

"When Seth gets here, we'll pick a movie." Jared and I exchanged glances and busted out laughing. "What?" Haley asked, furrowing her brow.

"Jared and I were just betting on you inviting Seth." I said once I stopped laughing.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny." She rolled her eyes irritatedly.

A few minutes later, Seth came in through the window. "Hey Seth." Jared said around me.

"Hey Bro. What's the plan tonight?" Seth asked after pecking Haley on the cheek.

"Movie night." I leaned back in Jared's lap.

"Fun." Seth smiled widely and then gave Haley a look.

Haley put one of the movies in, and her and Seth layed on the bed to watch; Jared layed behind me on the couch. His breath on my ear was slowly making me more and more fidgety. I wanted so badly to turn around to kiss him until I suffocated.

I heard Haley take a sharp breath, and turned around to see Seth nibbling on Haley's ear. That was my que that movie time was over. Jared put his mouth where he left off earlier. I heard someone let out a throaty growl; it was Seth who was leaned over Haley, furiously making out with her.

Jared hopped up and I scooted to the back of the couch. He straddled over top of me and began sucking on my collar bone. I sharply exhaled in pleasure. Jared chuckled against my skin, but continued his pleasurable attack on my skin.

Ruining everything, there were footsteps in the hall way. "Crap! That's Nikki. You two _hide!"_ I whispered to the boys.

They jumped for cover just as Aunt Nikki came in. "Hey girls. Maria, seeing how it's your last day here, you two wanna go out for pizza?"

"Trying to buy me back?" I sneered angrily.

"Is it working?" She asked sheepishly.

"Maybe… But can Jared and Seth come with us?" I knew it was bad idea, but I knew she'd say yes.

"Well… Fine. Call them while I get ready." She said more to Haley than to me. She then left and Jared and Seth came out of hiding.

"Good idea, MG. Invite the boys she's _furious_ woth. Smart move." Haley said snarkily.

"I can tell she's mad. But she also wants me to leave here in a good mood. So she won't be mad during dinner." I explained.

"You better be right." Haley growled. "'Cause you don't have to live with her after tomorrow."

Dinner went well. Aunt Nikki didn't say anything rude to Jared or Seth. In fact, I was pleased to see her realize she was wrong about Jared. When we got back to the house after dinner, I was exhausted and went straight to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

When I woke up, I seriously thought I was gonna burst into tears; I was leaving. My suitcases and carry on were next to my bed. It was 6:30 and I had to leave by 7:30. Haley asked me to wake her up so she could say goodbye. "Hales… Hales, wake up." I said as I lightly shook her.

She groaned so I assumed she was awake. I went to the bathroom to shower and got ready. When I got out, I brushed my hair, got dressed, and put my makeup on. Haley and Aunt Nikki were already downstairs. "Morning guys." I said flatly.

"Morning, MG. You all packed?" Aunt Nikki asked.

"Yeah. Once Jared's here, he's gonna load the car and we're gonna go. Thanks for letting me stay. It was… Interesting." I said awkwardly. Aunt Nikki only nodded. There was a knock at the door, and I ran to answer it.

"Morning, Babe." Jared greeted me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I'll get your bags and load the car." He ran upstairs.

"Hales, you _know_ I'm gonna miss you. I had fun hanging out." I hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, MG. You're gonna have to come back. Maybe over Christmas break?" She suggested.

"You know it." I gave them both one last hug; Jared had finished loading the car. "Love you guys." I said out the window as Jared pulled away from the house. The car ride was quiet, but Jared had my hand in his the entire time. "Jared, I'm gonna miss you _so_ much. Virginia is gonna seem ten times worse than it usually is."

"I'd come with you if Sam'd let me leave La Push. It's gonna tear me apart to not be with you." He kissed my hand lightly.

"Okay, I can't handle this right now. Can we save it for the airport?" I used the infamous puppy dog eyes again.

"Of course." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"Remember that day, it was probably the first day we really hung out, and you dropped me into the water?" I laughed unrightfully hard for the moment we were in.

"How could I forget that _beautiful_ poem you wrote me?" He laughed along with me.

"Oh, you mean, 'roses are red, violets are blue, I've got five fingers…?" I only recited the first few lines and continued laughing.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the airport. Since the Port Angeles airport was so small, they let anyone go to the gates. Jared helped me check my bags in, and then sat with me at the gate. "_Flight to Dallas, boarding in five minutes_." Came over the intercom, after we sat, snuggling in silence, for about ten minutes.

"Jared, I really wish I didn't have to leave." I said as we hugged.

"I know. And I don't want you to go." He rested his chin on my head. "Babe, can you close your eyes for a minute?" He murmured in my ear. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply. I felt his hands on my neck, and then something new; it was cold and felt metallic. He moved my hair to one side, and then his hands were off my neck. "Open your eyes."

I immediately looked down. There was a necklace hanging from my neck. The charm was a garnet, in the shape of a crescent moon. "What's this for?" I asked in shock.

"See that tiny heart in the center?" I nodded when I saw it. "Just remember I've given you my heart."

I started to tear up. "But what's the moon for?"

"Well, the Pack and I, we're also called The Children of the Moon. That moon is supposed to remind you of me… And how much I love you." He kissed me softly, but passionately on the lips. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. He must've felt it too, because he pulled away. "Babe, _please_ don't cry. This is already painful. Every tear you cry is like a dagger through my heart." He sighed.

"I just don't want to leave you! I know it's only been two weeks, but I can't live without you!" I sobbed.

_"Flight to Dallas, now boarding_." Came over the intercom.

I burst into full blown sobs after I kissed Jared one last, long time. "I love you _so_ much Jared." I said before turning away from him to board. I clutched my necklace for at least thirty minutes, silently crying. I _guess_ I ran out of tears; I still felt like crying, but no tears came from my eyes. I wiped my eyes and leaned my head against the window.

Two hours later, I was on a short layover in Dallas, and called Jared. "Jared?" I breathed into the phone.

"Hey babe. I miss you. I feel like I'm only half of myself." He sounded upset. "But, please, stay happy. I don't want to see you in the state I found you in. It was unbearable." He pleaded with me.

"I'll try Jared. Promise you'll call every day?" I begged.

"If it'll make you happy, then yes. I'll call every day."

"Well, I just called 'cause I had a short layover. Bye Jared." I shut my phone as tears formed in my eyes. I ran to catch my flight back to my personal hell.

I must've fallen asleep on the flight, because when I opened my eyes, we were on the tarmac in Virginia. After grabbing my carry-on, I stood up and shuffled off the plane behind the other passengers.

I was meeting everyone at baggage claim, so I went straight there. My bags appeared, I took them, and waited. The first person I saw was Hunter. When he saw me, he proceeded to whisper something to my mom. "Maria!" Jaime came bounding over, Mom and Hunter trailing close behind.

"Hey Jaime." I greeted her. "Hey mom. Hunter." I said when the stopped walking.

"How was your trip?" My mom asked as she took one of my bags.

"Great, Haley and I spent a lot of time on First Beach." We began walking out to the car.

I was looking for Hunter's Trail Blazer, but instead we walked up to my Lexus; perfectly intact. "Welcome home." My mom said emotionlessly.

"Y'all got it fixed! Thank you!" I squealed repeatedly.

"No problem." Hunter tossed me the keys. "See you at home. We've got the Blazer too."

I flopped into the driver's seat once all my stuff was in the trunk. I put the radio on, and drove back to the house.

Back home, as soon as I pulled into the driveway, my mom got in the passenger seat. "So… Listen, you aunt called last night…" She began.

"What'd she say?" I asked nervously.

"Who's Jared?"

"My…" What would I say to her? Soul mate would make me sound completely insane, but Jared was _much_ more than my boyfriend. "Don't you remember him? We went out to eat with his family our last summer in Forks." I remembered.

"I don't remember you ever dating or _sleeping_ with him!" She yelled.

"I didn't 'sleep' with him. I _made love_ with him. We never dated, but we were best friends. And I love him. You slept with Hunter before you were even officially going out! I know I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with Jared. I can't explain how I know, but I do. And _that's_ why we made love. It's not like I ever slept with Chris. I'm not a whore. I'm just in love with Jared." I explained furiously.

"You're seventeen. You don't know what love is." Wow, she's such a hypocrite.

"You know what? FUCK YOU!" I yelled before getting out of the car and storming off to my friend's house down the road.

When I got to Whitney's house and rang the bell, tears were streaming down my face; in both anger and sadness. "MG!" Whitney answered the door. "What's wrong?" She led me upstairs to her room and sat me down on her bed. I cried even more when I realized how long it'd been since I saw Whitney. I hadn't talked to her since I caught her flirting with Chris three months ago. But all was forgiven now. "What's wrong, MG?" She repeated.

I took a few shaky breaths before telling her everything from the _very_ beginning. From Chris dumping me to five minutes ago with my mom. "Th-There's just t-too mu-much for m-me to pr-process right now." I stammered.

She hugged me and said, "It'll be okay Maria." When she let go of me, she turned and put her iPod on. "A little Hawthorne Heights'll cheer you up."

I smiled; she still knew my favourite band. The first song was _Outside Your Window. _It reminded me of something Jared quoted once. _You don't love a girl because of beauty. You love her because she sings a song only you understand_. The last words of the song brought more tears; _You are the only station that plays the song I know… You are the song I know._

"MG, what's _really _wrong?" She asked after shutting the music off.

"I've lost my other half. He once told me, You don't love a girl because of beauty. You love her because she sings a song only you understand. And the last words of that song." I was cut off by more tears.

"Other half?" She questioned.

"I know it was only a week and a half, but… He _is_ my other half. I can't explain it, but _please_ don't be like my mom and say I'm insane." I pleaded.

Her amber eyes studied my face, searching for an answer. "Okay, MG. I believe." She sighed. "May I see this other half?"

I got my phone out and flipped it open. One of our many pictures together was my background. "His na-name is Jared. I've known him for awhile, but we just started dating."

"Hot! You sure can pick 'em MG!" She exclaimed as she put her platinum blonde hair up in a pony-tail. "First Chris, and now Jared."

"I didn't pick Jared… Fate picked us." I murmured softly.

"What?"

"Nothing." I chuckled to myself.

"You know what, my parents are out of town this weekend. We're having a party tomorrow night." Whitney planned excitedly.

"Can I stay with you until then?" I didn't feel like facing everyone at home.

"Of course. I'm gonna start inviting people. Be back up in a few." She ran downstairs, pulling her phone out.

I took this as an opportunity to go clean up; my makeup had started to run with all the crying, and I looked like a raccoon. Whitney wouldn't mind if I borrowed a pair of her pajamas, so I did just that.

She came back upstairs 30 minutes later. "The party is _on!_" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Sweet!" I matched her excitement, even though mine was fake.

At five o'clock the next day, Whitney was frantically running around the house, making sure everything was ready for the party. At 5:30, the doorbell rang, announcing the first guest. When I answered the door, my heart stopped.

**A/N: OH a cliffy! I hate those things :P Outside Your Window doesn't belong to me ): Reviewwww:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**A/N: So, I'm thinking, after this chapter and one more chapter after this, Garnet Moon will be "complete." I'm currently working on the sequel, so no need to freak :) Anyway, R&R!**

It was Chris at the door. His eyes widened as he looked me up and down. Saving me from the impending awkwardness, Whitney came up next to me. "Hey Whitney. I was able to get my hands on some Smirnoff and Vodka." Chris held up a paper bag.

"Sweet! I've got some beer and other stuff my parents left lyin' around." Whitney smiled and we wall went into the kitchen.

"So who else is coming?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Pretty much our _entire_ class! This party is gonna be _huge_, MG!" There was a knock at the door, and Whitney left to answer it, leaving me with Chris again.

"So…" Chris said awkwardly. I looked over at him with an _Oh Please _look, and walked into the living room. Guess who Guest #2 was. Bianca!

"Hey MG!" She greeted me, as if nothing ever happened.

"Don't call me that." I flicked my bangs out of my eyes and sat on the couch. Another knock came at the door, saving me from Bianca's stare of shock. "Chelsea!" I shouted excitedly; Chelsea was my Biology partner.

"Maria-Grace! I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?" She hugged me.

"I went to Forks when school got out. What've you been up to?"

We chatted until the party _really_ started. There were at _least_ 70 people here, and a few more brought alcohol. The first thing I grabbed was a beer. It tasted bitter in a _really_ good way.

I soon found myself buzzed, and in a game of spin the bottle/truth or dare. I was _extremely_ giddy, and when it came my turn to spin, the bottle landed on my ex, Braden. I could barely stop giggling long enough to ask, "Truth or dare, Braden."

"D-Dare." He was one of the many drunken people in the group. I stood up and took three shot glasses off of a table. I proceeded to mix what smelled like Smirnoff, Vodka, and Gin.

"I dare you to take this shot." I handed him the glass, and he downed it quickly.

"S'not so bad." He mumbled.

When I got bored, I went to find Whitney. I found her in the bathroom; someone can't hold their liquor. "_Great_ party, Whitney." I said before stumbling off to find some more Gin.

Chris was over at the table where Whitney had the alcohol set out, and, I'm not sure if it was the alcohol fueling my confidence, but I pushed right past him and poured myself a shot. I downed it and put the glass down. Just as I went pull away, Chris grabbed my wrist. "Hey Babe. I missed you." He slurred; he reeked of alcohol.

"Uh, we broke up, and I have _no_ intentions of getting back together with you." I tried to get out of his grip, but he was strong.

"I would _never_ break up with someone as _sexy_ as you." He mumbled, and then tried to kiss me.

Even through my drunkenness, I didn't want him near be. I shoved him away, and said, "Get away from me! You're trashed."

He stumbled, but regained his balance quickly. "That may be. But I c-can't keep my hands off you." He reached around me to touch my butt.

"Get away!" I yelled and took a few steps away from him.

He came closer than before and tried to unbutton my jeans. "C'mon upstairs with me. We'll seal the deal there." He tried to kiss me again.

"Get away from me!" I yelled again, and shoved him away from me. Now he was mad, and I was scared. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor. He kicked me several times in the stomach, and walked away. I lay on the floor, and cried; I think he just tried to rape me. _Get up and call the cops, Maria-Grace _my inner voice told me.

I did just that. "Hello, nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

"I-I was j-just a part of an attempted rape, that ended in me getting attacked." I said, my voice shaking.

"Where are you?" I gave them the address and Chris's name. "The police are on their way." I hung up, took a few more shots to relax, and headed home. I heard the sirens as I walked up to my porch. I slipped into the house, only to be caught by my mom.

"Maria-Grace! Where the hell have you been?"

"Whitney's." I mumbled.

"And why should I believe you?"

"'Cause I'm not lying." I slurred.

"You smell like alcohol. Are you drunk?" She asked angrily.

"I told you I was at Whitney's. I was just almost raped too." I said in fake cheer.

"That just makes me wanna believe you more." She said sarcastically. "Now get upstairs. You're grounded for the rest of your vacation."

I flipped her off and stumbled upstairs to my room. All my stuff was in my room, including my cell, which had 5 missed calls on it; Jared, Haley, Jared, Jared, and Jared. I erased them all and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, and it was _way_ too bright in my room. I stood up to put the curtains down, but was stopped by the _terrible_ throbbing in my head. I took slow steps, but finally got the curtains down. I then went to my bathroom and took some Tylenol. As I swallowed the last pill, nausea rolled through me, and I was violently sick; damn hangovers. "Maria?" Jaime called _way_ too loudly.

"What?" I growled.

"I missed you! You could've at _least_ stayed awhile before going to Whitney's." She said perkily.

"Will you be _quiet_? I've got this terrible headache-." I got sick again.

Jaime gasped. "You're hung over!"

"Tell me something I don't know." I hissed.

"Uh… The cops came down the road last night."

"I know. I called 'em on Chris. He tried to freakin' rape me, and then attacked me." I shuddered at the scarring memories.

"I heard you say that last night, but Mom said you were making it up."

I shook my head. "I wasn't." I lifted up my shirt and, sure enough, I had a bruise where Chris kicked me. "He kicked me when he couldn't get his way with me." I started crying.

"Mom!" Jaime yelled worriedly.

I heard my mom's footsteps coming from upstairs. "What is it Jaime?" I heard her gasp. "What happened?"

"I'm thinking this is partially your fault, Mom." Jaime said in a tone I've _never_ heard her use with Mom before. "Drunk or not, she wasn't kidding last night. Chris tried to rape her, and then attacked her." Jaime pulled up my shirt to show Mom the bruise.

Mom gasped again. "My baby!" She exclaimed. "I should've believed you! Oh my gosh, I've gotta call the cops and-."

"She already did. Just another way of showing you're not very attentive." Jaime hissed at her. I've never seen her so mad; she's usually Mommy's Girl.

"Jaime, I understand I was wrong last night, but I don't need to be reprimanded by my sixteen year old. Go to your room." Mom said.

Jaime left and I was still crying on the bathroom floor. I stood up and wiped away the last of the tears. Mom tried to help me walk back to my bed, but I shook her away. "Get off." I said angrily.

She stared at me, wide-eyed and I just glared back at her. "Maria-Grace, I know you're probably mad-."

"Mad? Mad is an _understatement._ What kind of mother doesn't believe their daughter when she said she was _raped_? That's not something a kid jokes about!" I yelled at her.

"You came home _drunk_. How was I supposed to know you weren't kidding? Drunken people say stupid things!" She yelled back.

"I'm _pretty_ sure even _drunk_ people don't joke about rape and assault. Now just… Go away and leave me alone." I sneered. She glared back at me before bursting into tears and going back upstairs. _I just made my mom cry_… I thought. I shrugged and went back to sleep.

When I woke up, the headache and nausea were gone. I went to my bathroom, brushed out my hair, and went downstairs. Hunter was downstairs on the couch, with my mom curled up in his side. She was asleep, but you could tell she had been crying. "Hey MG." Hunter whispered.

"Hey Hunter." I said and went into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Jaime was at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. "MG, come read this!" She exclaimed. I went behind her and looked at the article she was pointing at:

_Local resident, Christopher Gomez was arrested last night for underage drinking, assault, and attempted rape on a minor. Cops were called around eleven, but the victim who called had left the scene._

"Serves that asshole right!" I said happily.

"I hear that... MG, are you okay? If you want someone to talk to-."

"I'll come to you, Lil' Sis." I smiled and hugged her.

"That boy must've _really_ changed you in two weeks. Normally, you would've brushed me right off." Jaime chuckled.

"He changed me in more ways than one, Baby Sis. I hope you meet someone like him when you're older." I tousled her hair.

"Hey, watch the hair." Typical Jaime. "But tell me about this boy!" She squealed.

"Let me get dressed, and I'll tell you over some pizza." I smiled and ran upstairs. When I was ready, I went back downstairs. "Ready Jaims?" I called as I grabbed my keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mom called.

"To take my little sister out for some pizza. Can I not spend some time with her?" I asked irritatedly.

"Not when you're grounded, you can't. Spend time together upstairs, but you're _not_ going out."

"Um, yeah, I am." I retorted and left.

"You _do _realize you're gonna be in a _lot_ of trouble when we get back, right" Jaime asked as we drove out of the neighborhood.

"Eh, I'm already punished until my birthday-."

"Mom said 'til vacation ended." Jaime corrected me.

"Yeah, but my eighteenth is before then. Once I'm eighteen, the old bitch can control me anymore." I said defiantly.

"Good point." We didn't talk anymore until we were seated at the pizzeria. "Now, tell me about The Boy!" She demanded excitedly.

"I'm not sure if you remember him, but he's one of the Indian's from La Push."

"Jacob?" I shook my head. "Paul… OH! Jared?" She guessed.

"Yeah, we were close when I was fourteen. He's not as lanky anymore. He's _really_ muscular… And _really_ sweet. I just fell for him. It was so easy. He's funny, polite, and he loves me. Simple as that. He calls us a 'match made in heaven' and I agree. We fit together like puzzle pieces." I sighed and held onto my necklace.

Jaime gasped. "Did he give you that?"

I nodded. "Right before I got on the plane. It's a garnet with another gem inside. I can't figure out what the heart's made of."

"That's a _really_ pretty necklace, MG. You must really love him. I've never seen you wear any jewelry besides your piercings." Jaime sounded impressed.

"You have _no _idea, Jaims." I chuckled.

Jaime and I got home late; it was almost midnight. And mom was right there when we came in. "Gimme your keys." Mom put her hand out to me.

I placed them in her hand without a word. When I went up to my room, my laptop was gone, and so was my guitar. "Oh c'mon! My guitar too?" I yelled furiously.

"You're _grounded_. It was either that or the TV. You can trade if you want." Mom said snarkily in the door way.

"I want my guitar. Give it to me." I demanded.

"In the morning. I'll get Hunter to get your TV then too." She turned and left.

_I hate you! _I screamed over and over in my head. I was so mad I had tears in my eyes. I slammed and locked my door, and got my phone out. There were three missed calls, all Jared. I erased them all and called him back.

"Babe! I was starting to get worried when you weren't picking up. Is everything okay?"

"No." I said angrily.

"What's the matter?" He asked concernedly. I explained everything that'd happened to me since I got home, and it was quiet on the other line.

"Jared?" I asked.

"Hey MG, its Paul. Jared shifted… What's got him so worked up?"

"Nothing…" I yawned. "Can you tell him I'm going to bed? It's twelve-thirty here."

"Of course. Bye." Paul hung up and I went to bed.

The next morning, the TV was gone, but my guitar was on its stand again. It was another Les Paul, except this one was black with electric blue designs on it. I put it over my shoulder and did something I haven't done in a _long_ time; sing and play.

The first song that came to my fingers was _That's What You Get_ by Paramore. "No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore. It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much. I can't decide-." I stopped when my mom appeared in the doorway. "What?" I snapped.

"I haven't heard you sing _or_ play in… Months." She half smiled… I think.

"Well, you weren't supposed to hear me then either." I put my guitar back on its stand.

She rolled her eyes and left. Jaime took her place moments later. "I'd forgotten how good you are, Sis. _I_ haven't heard you play since our last trip to La Push…"

"I taught myself that song that summer. 'Cept I was using granddad's Les Paul. That one's my favourite." This one was a hand-me-down from Hunter; his old guitar from _before_ he met my mom. After a few touch ups and a little personalization, it was like a brand new guitar.

"Yeah, I like the zebra better." She smiled and went downstairs.

Then Hunter came downstairs. "Hey MG. Can we talk?" He came in and sat on my bed.

"Do I have a choice?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Not really. Have a seat." He patted the spot next to him on my bed, and I sat. "Your mom is only trying to reconcile things with you. She-."

"_Reconcile?_ Punishing me for _all_ of break isn't a very good method." I scoffed.

"Actually, it was originally gonna be two weeks for dropping the 'f' bomb. But when you ran off and came home _extremely_ drunk, she did it for your benefit."

"_Benefit_? You're insane." I rolled my eyes.

"She took it as a cry for help. So she wanted to keep you around the family for the summer. I may not be your birth father, but I've been around you long enough to know this isn't you, and something is bothering you. Do you wanna talk?" He asked sweetly.

"The only thing bothering me is you and my mom being up my ass about everything. Gimme some alone time, will ya?" I got up, stormed to my bathroom, and shut the locked door. I heard Hunter sigh heavily and leave my room.

When I knew he was gone for the time being, I came out of the bathroom. My cell phone was buzzing on my nightstand. I went over and flipped it open. "Maria-Grace." It was Jared.

"Hey. What're you doing up so early?" It was 7 o clock his time.

"I couldn't sleep. Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

"I guess. I'm grounded until I'm eighteen, and scarred by my ex-boyfriend. Isn't that a _great_ 'Welcome Home!'?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's it. I'm coming out there. Screw Sam!" I heard him start rustling around his room.

"No, no. Stay there. Don't get in trouble because of me. I'll see you over Christmas vacation." I reminded him. "And we can erase all the bad memories." I said with multiple meanings.

"MG, December is _five_ months away. And don't you see him around school? What if he tries something and I'm not there to protect you _again_?" Jared ranted worriedly.

"He won't be. He got arrested for the other night." I reassured him.

"Yeah, but I bet they're gonna let him out for his 'education'." Jared said angrily.

"I-I'll avoid him." I stammered.

"I'll kill him." Jared growled. "It's my _job_ to protect you now. I'm supposed to keep you safe, and make sure you're happy. I'm failing at both." Jared was really upset with himself.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I _am_ happy to be on the with you right now." I said hopefully.

"That's only _half_ my job, Maria. You got _assaulted_ because I wasn't there to protect you. I'm a failure at this imprint stuff." He sighed again.

"No you're not!" I yelled exasperatedly. "You're keeping me happy right now, and you're literally protecting me from my thoughts." I said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"You said it yourself; _right now_. When we hang up, I can't do anything for you. I'm _failing_ you." He sounded like he was about to cry.

"No you're not! But if you keep talking like this, I _will_ be unhappy. So _stop_." I warned him.

He sighed; it was a calming down sigh. "I'm sorry. But-."

"Don't say another word." I said. "Anyway, how's the Pack?" I changed the subject.

"Well, everyone's been kinda quiet around me. I guess they're afraid to say the wrong thing. I've been really… Temperamental lately. I shouldn't have shifted so easily last night. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep last night. I love you, ya know."

"I love you too, Maria." We chatted for several more hours, and then he had to go for patrol. "I've asked for more patrol time… I have nothing else to do. Love you, Maria." He said sweetly.

I opened my mouth to reply, but my mom yelled at me. "Maria-Grace Hall! Get off the phone. You're grounded!" I heard her start coming to my room.

"Love you too." I hung up just as my mom came in.

"Gimme your phone. You _obviously_ don't know what the term grounded means." She put her hand out and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Here. Now get out." I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her after giving her my phone. She left and shut and locked my door. The woman was going to drive me insane.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: :D Well, I'm calling it "quits" on this story; at the end of this chapter, it's the end of this story. I'm kinda sad to say goodbye :( but happy to say hello to the sequel! So enjoy the last chapter of Garnet Moon 3**

Chapter 10:

~3 Weeks Later~

And insane she drove me. I also found myself cutting. My hips, wrists, and upper arms were scarred, scabbed, or bleeding. But I liked this pain better than the pain in my chest. I fell _back_ into a depression. Three weeks without Jared was _bad._

I found myself lying on my back in my backyard, staring mournfully at the night sky. The stars were out, and there was a full moon. "Jared, is this what you see?" I knew it wasn't; my vision was distorted by my tears. I held onto my necklace and silently let the tears run down my face.

"Maria-Grace, time to come in." My mom called from the door.

I didn't move from my position on the ground and said, "No."

"It's not an option. Get in the house." She said snarkily.

"I don't want to." I said flatly.

"It's not a matter of what you want. I'm _telling_ you to come into the house. Now, get in here." I saw her feet out of the corner of my eye.

"Um, I'm in 'here' 'cause, you're right next to me. Thanks for letting me stay outside." I said smartly.

"You know what I mean. Get in the house before I get Hunter to _take_ you in." She threatened.

I, reluctantly, got up and went into the house. But I took my time about it. "Thanks for ruining my life, bitch." I muttered as I went up to my room.

"Jaime was sprawled out on my floor, reading a magazine. "MG!"

"What is it, Jaime?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I just figured we'd hang out for awhile. Ever since you got grounded, you've kept mostly to yourself. Is everything okay?" She asked concernedly.

"Oh _yeah_. Everything is just hunky-dory! I'm confined to this house with _no_ entertainment, and I can't even talk to Jared. It's been _three_ weeks!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, MG… But I found this under your pillow." My pocket knife was in her left hand. "Are you…?"

"Cutting?" I finished for her; she nodded. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But what's it to you, Lil' Sis? S'not like you can do anything about it." I snatched the knife and put it in my pocket.

"I can _help_ you. Or I can tell mom." She said threateningly.

"How 'bout you do neither and get out of my room." I countered.

She sighed and got up. "I'm only trying to help."

"I know. But I don't want help. I _like_ suffering alone." I shut my door as soon as she was gone. "This family is smothering me." I muttered.

The next day was Fourth of July. Whether or not I'd be allowed to go out with the family was 'undetermined' at the moment. Our usual Fourth of July consisted of a BBQ/ Pool Party at Aunt Anna's, and, at night, Uncle Brennan and Hunter would put on a huge fireworks display.

"Maria-Grace, be ready by noon. Make sure you have your suit on." My mom said was she walked past my room.

I guess I was going with them. "Okay." I answered flatly. I dug through my drawers for a bathing suit, and finally pulled one out. It was a black bikini with neon coloured stars on it. I put it on, and, suddenly, I didn't wanna go to the party; every scar, scab and cut I had was clearly visible.

"MG, you ready to go?" Jaime called from outside the bathroom door.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be down in a few." I stuttered.

"Okay. See ya in the car." She walked away and I ran out, looking for a cover up. Unfortunately, I didn't have one, so I had to get shorts and a t-shirt, and neither did a good job at hiding the cuts.

"Maria-Grace, we're leaving! Let's go!" Hunter yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming! Geez!" I shouted back and ran downstairs and out to the car.

"Not bringing your guitar?" Jaime asked when I got in the car.

"No… Why would I?"

"You usually play during the barbeque… And everyone was kinda hoping you'd play again this year." Jaime said, almost sadly.

"Ugh, fine. I'll get it. No promises on playing though." I got out of the car and ran upstairs to get my guitar. "Happy?" I asked sarcastically when I was back in the car.

"Very. Now, let's go!" Jaime exclaimed happily.

Everyone seemed to brighten up when we got to Aunt Anna's. Even I did; I bolted out of the car to see everyone. Aunt Anna's sister, Megan, and her two kids even flew out from California to be here. Her two kids were 17 and 15. Todd, the older one, has had a crush on me for at least 4 years. Nathan, his younger brother, had a crush on Jaime. My grandfather, the same one who got me the guitar, was here from North Carolina.

"Is that _really_ Maria-Grace?" Granddad teased. He was pretty young for a grandparent; he was only 59.

"It's me grandpa." I hugged him.

"You look good… Have you lost weight?" He winked and went to go talk to my mom.

I set my guitar in a chair, and sat in the grass next to it. "Hey MG." I looked up to see Todd smiling at me.

"Hey Todd." I said boredly.

"You look down. Something wrong?" He sat down in front of me.

"I haven't been able to talk to my boyfriend for three weeks." I said, thinking it was my chance to break the crush.

His face fell, and he said, "Oh… Anything I can do?"

I shook my head. "Not really, T. Unless-." I was cut off by his lips forced against mine. While he kissed me, I drew my fist back and punched his shoulder. He backed off with a look of pain and smugness on his face. "Did you _not_ hear me sat I have a boyfriend?"  
"Well… I thought it'd cheer you up." He smiled hopefully.

"Do I look cheered up to you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Err… No. Sorry MG." He scratched the back of his head and stood up. "Hope you're not mad."

I sighed and said, "I guess not." He smiled and dove into Aunt Anna's pool.

It was almost 1:00 and I was getting hot. I stood up and pulled my shirt and shorts off. Before anyone could look, I dove into the pool. Jaime swam over to me almost immediately. "Glad to see you actually got up." She teased me.

"Oh hush." I splashed her playfully.

Her eyes widened and I followed them to my left arm. There was a deep, fresh cut there. "Are they all that deep?" She whispered.

I pursed my lips and got out of the pool; the fun had been ruined so quickly. The sudden movement of me hoisting myself out of the pool re-opened one of the cuts on my hip. "MG, you're bleeding." My mom pointed out. Her eyes scanned my body. "So many scars and scabs. You've been cutting." It wasn't a question.

I brushed past her and put my clothes back on. "Not today." I said and picked up my guitar. I decided to play, and draw everyone over here to keep my mom from yelling. As soon as I put the guitar over my shoulder, I had everyone's attention. I played _Six Feet Under The Stars_ by All Time Low.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence. Fingerprints sell me out but our footprints' washed away from the docks downtown. It's been getting late for days, and I feel myself deserving of a little time off. We can kick it, hang for hours, and just mouth off about the world, and how we know it's going straight to hell.  
Pass me another bottle, honey the Jager's so sweet. But if it keeps you around, then I'm down. Meet me on Thames Street, I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time. In the cold you look so fierce,  
but I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire. We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes,  
and like a bad movie I'll drop a line, fall in the grave I've been digging myself.  
But there's room for two, six feet under the stars. I should have known better than to call you out. If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground. I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone. I'm always in over my head. Thames Street, I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time. In the cold you look so fierce, but I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire. We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes, and like a bad movie I'll drop a line. Fall in the grave, I've been digging myself ,but there's room for two, six feet under the stars. Time to lay claim to the evidence fingerprints sell me out,  
but our footprints' washed away. I'm guilty but I'm safe for one more day. Overdressed and underage. Do you really need to see an ID? This is embarrassing as hell, but I can cover for it so well. When we're six feet under the stars. Thames Street, I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time. In the cold you look so fierce, but I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire. We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes, and like a bad movie I'll drop a line. Fall in the grave I've been digging myself, but there's room for two, six feet under the stars. Six feet under the stars. Six feet under the stars._

When I finished, everyone clapped, but my mom still looked mad. "Any requests?" I called out to keep my mom from yelling.

"Jamie All Over!" Nathan yelled.

"Uh, no. If you wanna serenade my little sister, go do it yourself." Everyone laughed. "Any _serious_ requests?"

By four o' clock, I had played four more songs. _Live Every Second_ by Tokio Hotel, randomly thought up by me, _Meet Me On The Equinox_, by Death Cab for Cutie, requested by Megan, _Follow Me _by Uncle Kracker, requested by Uncle Brennan, and finally _Build Me Up Buttercup _by Stereo Skyline, requested by Aunt Anna. I actually had fun.

"C'mon MG. One more song!" Jaime begged.

"That'll have to wait. Dinner's ready!" Uncle Brennan and Hunter yelled in unison.

"Perfect! I'm starving!" I went over to the big table, lined with food. I immediately got a burger, mac n' cheese, and corn on the cob. "It's great Uncle Brennan." I said once everyone was seated at the patio tables.

"Glad you think so, MG." He winked at me.

It was 5:30 when everyone was done eating, and I was bored while the adults cleaned up. "Jaime, gimme your phone real fast." I said suddenly.

"Er, why?" She asked confusedly.

"I'm calling Jared while mom's inside."

"No way. I don't feel like getting in trouble." She walked away and Todd took her place.

"You can use my cell if you want." Todd offered sweetly.

"Thank you _so_ much!" I took his phone out of his hand, and dialed Jared's number quickly. "Jared?"

"Oh my gosh, Maria! How are you? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. And sorta. My mom has my phone. I'm using Todd's right now. I missed your voice." I sighed.

"Todd?" He asked skeptically.

"He's my _friend_ Jared. Don't worry." I reassured him; I didn't need him shifting.

"Just making sure. I trust you though. Happy Fourth of July, Babe."

"Happy fourth." I smiled. "Doing anything interesting today?"

"Just patrol in ten minutes. I love you, Maria." He said.

I saw my mom heading towards the doors. "I love you too, Jared. Gotta go. Bye." I hung up and have Todd his phone just as my mom came outside. "Thanks Todd." I whispered and dove into the pool. Clothes and all.

Todd dove in after me, and we started chatting. "Why're you avoiding your mom?"

"'Cause I hate her. She's a bitch." I growled.

"Hate's a pretty strong word ya know." He chuckled.

"Good. 'Cause I _strongly_ hate her. You come home drunk _one_ time, and you're grounded for all of vacation. Dumb bitch."

"Woah, you came home _drunk?_" He asked, shocked.

"Big deal. Most people get drunk before they're twenty-one. It's not a big deal dude." I shrugged.

"True. Very true. My mom was telling me this story 'bout before she had me. Your mom came over totally trashed and,-."

"Wow, she's such a hypocrite! Your mom is only two and a half years older than mine, and we're the same age. I get yelled at for being drunk and having sex _once_, when she was doing the same thing at my age. Ugh, I HATE her!" I was beyond furious.

Todd's face turned red at my admittance to sex. "Er… MG, calm down. S'not so important."

I shut my eyes and took deep breaths. "You're right."

Everyone relaxed, chatted and swam until around 9:30; Brennan and Hunter were ready with the fireworks. "Everyone out to the cul-de-sac! Firework time!" Brennan shouted, causing everyone to go running out to the cul-de-sac.

"I hope they don't do what they did last year." Jaime sighed as we sprawled out on the lawn.

"Oh, when they nearly blew up the car?" A firework fell over just as it took off, and _barely_ missed Megan's rental car.

"Yeah, that. That was _way_ too close." Jaime rolled her eyes, and I averted my attention to the fireworks, exploding colourfully in the night sky.

When we ran out of fireworks, it was time to go home. We said good-bye to everyone, and piled into the car. Back home, I went upstairs and right to bed.

My mom woke me up the next morning, and she was pretty rude about it; She yelled at me for me to "get my ass out of bed."

"What could possibly be so important that you had to wake me up?" I yelled back.

"I wanted to talk to you about your cutting." She appeared in my doorway.

I snorted. "Well guess what. I don't. Bye." I waved her out, but she didn't move.

"I'm serious. And you don't have a choice." She shut the door and sat in front of it.

"You wanna talk about it? Fine. I'll talk. It's your fault. Simple as that." I rolled my eyes.

"How? That's a load of shit."

"You took my _life_ from me. I can't talk to Jared, and I can't even see my friends. You know what? I can't wait 'til I'm eighteen, and I move out! I hate you!" I screamed at her.

**A/N: Well, Garnet Moon is officially completed. I hope you liked it, and you're looking forward to the sequel. I know I am. Please R&R the final chapter. Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
